The Lost Ones(Cancelled)
by LexiMay19
Summary: Who would you chose? The only family you have left that truly loves you or your friends who are you family in every way? A criminal calling herself Viper starts to terrorize Paris. Two miraculous are reawaken. One with a scaring past and another with deadly depression. Hawkmoth has been getting desperate and the akumas are getting stronger. MY PROLOGUE SUCKS!PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first story and I really hope you enjoy this. I DO NOT OWN Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. This is just an idea. I have added 3 of my own** **characters. This prologue is probably going to sound like crap, but I'm pretty sure that the rest of the story won't be. WARNING: There is violence, child abuse and mentions of murder. If this bothers you please do not read this. There will be graphic imagery and I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A 10 year old girl bounced around her grandmother. Her grandmother chuckled.

"Hope! Stop it so I can give you your present," she said, still laughing. Immediately, Hope stopped running around and stood in front of her grandmother.

Her grandmother handed Hope and beautifully decorated brown box. Before Hope could open the box, her grandmother's hand came down on the box. "Don't open the box until you are in a time of need," she said. Hope gave her grandmother a confused look. All her grandmother did was give her a soft smile.

"Everything will be explained when the time is right. It is the least I can do," She said. She looked around.

Hope's family lived in a circus. Hope was an acrobatic while her father was a lion tamer. Hope's mother, Grace, was murdered when Hope was 7 years old. No one found out who murdered her and the case closed a long time ago. Hope wasn't allowed to know, but her Grandmother knew that Hope had figured it out. She didn't know how she found out, but she did.

Hope hugged her grandmother and thanked her. Then she ran off because the next show was about to start.

Her grandmother smiled sadly as she watched Hope run off.

She remembered where she got that box. She had found it in Brazil. That's when she met Densen. She called herself a kwami. The grandmother took her back to America after what Densen had told her about the Chosen.

* * *

Hope let go of the ring she was holding onto and did a few flips before catching the next ring. The other acrobatic was in midair. Hope quickly held onto the ring with her legs and caught the other acrobatic.

She let go of the ring and the other acrobatic caught the next ring with her legs.

The crowd cheered as Hope let go of the acrobatic's hands and did multiple flips. She reached out for the last ring.  
She felt her heart skip multiple beats as her fingers brushed the metal of the ring.

And then she felt the air tunneling past her as she fell down towards the net. Hope heard the crowd gasp. She tried to improvise and did a few flips.

Hope ended up landing on back. The ringmaster came out and ensured everyone that I was okay.

 _Thanks for making sure I was okay first. I might have broken something!_ Hope thought angrily.

Some of the other acrobatics came out to help her up as they started to roll up the net for the next act. The other acrobatics gave looks of sympathy while some gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

The acrobatic who had just been with Hope had gotten down and gave her a hug.

"It isn't your fault. They shouldn't make you do something like that. You don't belong in a circus. You need to be with your family," She said.

"Well at least she still the education she needs," Another acrobatic replied.

Hope was very grateful for that. Maybe one day she would eventually get to go to a real school.  
Still Hope frowned. She knew what was about to happen when her father was done with the show.

No one else knows.

* * *

Hope's father stormed into the tiny tent Hope slept in.

"You failed during the show," He growled.

Hope cowered back against her cot.

"I let you go easily during practices," He continued.

He had never let her go easily. Whenever she failed to do a trick, he would whip her. If it was a new trick that's when he let her go.  
This was the first time Hope had ever failed a trick during a show.

Hope had never told anyone because she knew he would get to her first before anyone could help her.

"Now, hehe, you're going to pay big time," Her father growled. As he said that he pulled out a knife.

Hope's eyes grew wider. She never dared screaming.

He took a step closer to her.

Right as he was about to sat her, one of the acrobatics walked in.

"Hey Hope, have you seen my..."He trailed off as he saw what was going on.

Hope saw her father's distraction and punched him square in the face. Immediately, he dropped the knife and Hope ran behind the acrobatic.  
The other acrobatic quickly picked up the knife and Hope ran out of the tent.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

Hope's father went to court and ended up in jail. After the incident, Hope opened the box her grandmother had given her. That was one of the many surprises that was to come. Densen and Hope bonded almost instantly. What was in the box you might ask? You'll just have to wait.

Hope got a new family. Her new parents were Thomas and Alice Starring. They famous actors and traveled all around the world.  
They were very nice, but mostly left Hope alone.

One day Alice came over to Hope, beaming. Alice had a very sweet, but very sensitive personality.

"Sweetie! Guess what?" Alice asked, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Hope had never seen her so happy.

"What?" Hope asked unable to contain a slight laughter.

"We are finally settling down!" Alice burst.

"REALLY? Where?" Hope asked becoming just as excited as Alice.

"Paris, France,"Alice answered.

Hope loved Paris. She already knew most of the language. She couldn't wait.

In that moment Hope forgot that she wasn't the only Chosen.

She definitely wasn't the only one with a _Lost Miraculous._

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please feel free to comment. I would really appreciate that. I would like to know what I need to work on. Till next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading my story! I appreciate it so much. Also this has spoilers in it about the new characters. If you don't want spoilers please don't read my story. Also Queen Bee has a trompo and I don't know how that works so I will just have her fly like a bee. Without further ado… enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ladybug sat on top of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for the rest of her team to show up.

She heard a soft thump come from behind her. She turned around to find Chat Noir, kneeling. He had a large grin on his face.

"Hey Bugaboo," He said as he sat down next to her.  
Chat gave her a genuine smile.

"Hey minou," Ladybug replied, returning his smile with her own.

Suddenly Queen Bee shot up in the air in front of them.

"Hello you two love sick fools," Queen joked. Ladybug frowned at her comment and risked a glance at Chat.  
To make that moment worse Chat was looking at her with a wide smile.

She sighed. "Where are the other two?"Ladybug asked.

Queen Bee shrugged.

"We're here!"A cheery voice sang out. Ladybug turned around again to see Rena Rouge and Carapace. Ladybug's opinion of Rena had changed once she realized that Chat only flirted with Rena to get Ladybug's attention. Most of the time she forgot that Rena was really Alya. That was okay though.

"Finally! Now we can start patrol!"Ladybug exclaimed.

"Wow. We don't even get a hello, Rena,"Carapace chuckled. Everyone except Ladybug burst out laughing. Ladybug crossed her arms and tried hard not to crack a smile.

"I just want to get over with patrol today,"Ladybug muttered. "Come on,"Chat said, still laughing.

Ladybug stood up and grabbed her yoyo. She got ready to toss it.

"Our regular groups?" Queen Bee asked.

Ladybug nodded and threw her yoyo on one of the closest buildings. She felt the air rush past as she watched the blur of the sunset's colors. Out of the corner of her eye,  
she saw Chat Noir close behind her. Ladybug smiled slightly. They leapt around Paris until the night stars were out. Ladybug stopped so that Chat could catch up."Time to head back?"Chat asked. Ladybug opened her mouth as a scream pierced through the air. Chat Noir looked at Ladybug before saying,"Let's go M'lady."

Both hopped off in the direction of the of the scream.

* * *

Queen Bee landed next to Rena Rouge and Carapace.

"Is it an akuma?"She asked.

"Look for yourself,"Rena answered, sounding rather grim. Queen Bee couldn't see her face.

In front of the group was a bank. To be more specific, the bank had broken glass. A small whimper could be heard from inside. The door was suddenly kicked open.  
The group got ready to fight. A woman walked out of the building. She had a green suit that hugged tightly against her sides. The suit was sleeveless and stopped just above her knees. The woman had knee high boots and gloves that stopped right below her elbows. She a rather pointed chin and wavy green hair that went past her shoulders. The girl had golden eyes with slits in the middle and a sinister smirk pastured on her face. Around her neck was a golden chain. Connected to the chain, was an emerald with a gold snake wrapping around it. Its golden head rested on the top of the jewel.

"Why hello there,"She said, her voice sounding as cold and evil as she looked.

The others stayed quiet. "Aww. You don't want to speak to me,"She growled. "In case you wanted to know, my name is Viper," She hissed.  
Carapace saw two shadows above Viper. One of the shadows had cat ears.

Viper followed Carapace's eyes, but before she could react, Ladybug's you wrapped around Viper's arms.

Viper's pupils seemed to grow smaller and smaller as she hissed. A snake like tongue slithered out of her mouth.

"Search for the akuma," Ladybug commanded.

Suddenly, Viper started laughing like a maniac. Slowly that laughter turned into a cackle.

"You think I am an akuma?" She laughed.

Chat Noir's baton came crashing down on her head."I think it is time for you to shut up," He growled.

"Wow, Chat. No pun?" Ladybug giggled." If listened to her _cat_ kle any longer, I would have _fur_ ever lost my mind,"He replied, grinning widely. Rena sighed."Let's focus lovebirds," Carapace said.

Viper hissed again and pulled on the yoyo. She felt the yoyo loosening slightly. She needed to keep pulling while they were distracted. Some superheroes they were. Ladybug can't even realize she's in love with that stupid cat. Viper felt the pain that was still lingering on top of her head. She continued pulled her arms up. Queen Bee came up to her.

"No escaping for you," She sneered.

"You don't know me," Viper hissed. Viper's leg swung up and caught onto Queen Bee causing her to slip. She finally managed to get the yoyo off and grabbed her weapon. The others started towards her with their weapons raised.

Viper felt her whip in her hand. It was smooth and cold. She snapped it down on the fox. Rena barely managed to get out of the way in time. Carapace charged forward at the same time as Chat and Ladybug. Viper decided it was time to test her _power_.

"Hypnotize!" She screamed, smacking her whip on the ground. Instantly she made eye contact with Carapace. His eyes swirled around until they matched her's.

"Attack them," Viper hissed, her snake tongue poking out. Carapace went for Queen Bee who had just gotten up and threw her into Rena Rouge. Ladybug picked up her yoyo and threw it towards Carapace. He blocked it with his shield and Chat Noir kicked him from behind.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried out. A red and black spotted rope fell into her hands. "Well that's rather straight forward," Ladybug mumbled under her breath.  
Viper heard a small beep emit from her miraculous. She looked down towards her necklace to see a section of the snake was now silver.

Viper jumped onto the roof top unnoticed and left. Rena and Queen got up from their entanglement. Chat air and Ladybug had hog-tied Carapace who was hissing like a snake.  
Rena Rouge and Queen Bee walked over. " I feel like I should be videoing this," Rena commented. Ladybug looked around. "Viper's gone," She sighed.

"She didn't seem like an akuma,"Chat continued. "Yeah. No speech on what she was here for. Nothing purple,"Queen Bee said. The next few minutes were in silence except for Carapace's hissing.

Carapace's voice broke through the silence. "What am I doing on the ground hog-tied?"

The others gathered around him. The gave each other spectical looks. "I think he's normal. Right Shelly?" Rena said, with a rather large smile.  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Carapace yelled. "He's normal," Rena confirmed.

* * *

Weeks past and the heroes still haven't caught Viper. She's robbed too many banks in Paris.

"Hey Marinette! Have you heard the news?" Alya asked her.

"Um I don't think so," Mari answered.

"Viper made an announcement to Paris today," Alya said, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

Marinette gave her friend a look of concern and asked,"Well what did she say?"

"I don't know! Something about her staying awhile, but the really big thing is that I got the whole thing on video! And not only that, but she spoke to me! Me!" Alya screamed with delight.

"Why are you so excited about a supervillain talking to you?" Marinette asked. Ala opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a male voice yelling out," Hey girls!"

They both turned around to see Nino and Adrien walking towards them. Both Alya and Mari waved.  
Mari had gotten control of herself around Adrien. She was able to speak and act normal around him. She still _loved_ him. At least she thinks so.

"Let's get to class before we are late," Adrien said, returning their wave. The bell rang. The all started walking towards their class. When Marientte had her back towards Adrien, he watched her intently. For a quick second, he looked lovestruck.

Little did they know, they were all being watched.

By Golden Eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am not completely sure about** **continuing the story, but I will do a few more chapters to introduce you to the rest of the characters and then I will deicide. I really do appreciate you all reading this and it really does mean a lot to me, but enough about that. Also I realized that I didn't explain what Hope looked like, but she'll be in this chapter so...Before we start I would like to say, I really do want to know what I need to change. Please tell me and I will work on it. :D NOW enjoy the story!**

* * *

The group walked into the classroom only to find that the teacher was late. They took their seats.

While the teacher wasn't in the room, Marientte decided to let her mind wandered a bit. She first thought of Alya and the Ladyblog. Alya had given the job to someone else since she realized it was too dangerous. Now that Marinette thought about it, the was a rather stupid excuse. At least for Alya it is. Mari glanced down a her purse. She knew Tikki was sound asleep.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mmd. Bustier walked back into the room. Any whispers or conversations was quickly silenced. Marientte noticed as two other kids walked in behind her.

One was a boy who was probably as tall as Adrien if not taller. He had broad shoulders and had calm brown eyes. He had light brown hair that stopped in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing a T-shirt with a buck on it and jeans. He wore tennis shoes. As he moved slightly, Mairentte saw a small anklet on his right leg. It was a small string and on it was a small piece of a deer antler. He looked relatively calm.

Marinette's eyes shifted to the other kid. It was a girl. She was shorter than the boy, but probably only by a few inches. She also had brown eyes but her's were lighter. She tilted her head up and they looked slightly like gold. She had brown hair too and it went down to her waist. She was wearing a black sweatshirt that had nothing on it except the words _Grr_. She was also wearing jeans and a had black tennis shoes outlined with white. Marientte could already tell that that girl could easily beat her in a fight. Most people in the room to be exact. Something on the girl's wrist caught Marinette's eyes. It was a silver bracelet with what looked to be five diamonds across the top. On a small silver chain a golden paw print was connected. The chain was probably as long a Mari's nail.

Mmd. Bustier told the class,"These are our new students. Both are from America."

"America?" Chole sneered. "Can you even speak French?" She continued.

"Of course we can. What's the point of going to school if you can't speak the language," The girl shot back.

Chole made an angry _hmp_ sound and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mmd. Bustier asked them sweetly.

The girl suddenly looked at the class like she was seeing if any were trustworthy to know her name.

"Jay," The boy answered quickly.

"And you?" Mmd. Bustier asked.

The girl looked at her weirdly.

She looked back at the class and said,"Hope."

* * *

Hope ended up sitting next to Nathaniel and Jay sat next to Ivan.

Class was extremely boring. Marinette swore she heard someone snoring.

She was busy reading her textbook when she heard Jay walk out of the room. He was probably going to the restroom.

She looked back down again when she heard a loud shriek.

Marinette's head shot up to see Viper walk into the room.

"Hello my pretties," Viper hissed, while closing the door behind her. "Please don't hurt them," Mmd. Bustier pleaded behind her. Viper's whip shot around Mmd. Bustier trapping her arms and legs."I won't as long as they don't do anything stupid," Viper answered.

Marinette glanced around the room. Everyone was still siting down. A few of her classmates tried to become as small as possible while others were struggling to look brave.

She saw Hope taking a slight glance at her bracelet. Viper seemed to hiss with excitement.

"Now I will start by taking anything of value. Remember, just because I haven't murdered anyone doesn't mean I can't," Viper growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Robbing children. That rather low," A male voice said. Everyone turned to the voice. It looked like a deer. He had a male face and calm brown eyes. He had deer ears and actually had antlers on his light brown hair. His mask was a light brown with white spots outlining the sides. His suit was the same brown and he had a small white mark on his chest to the middle of his stomach. A sash wrapped around his waist and on the side of it were mulch brown nunchucks. His arms and legs were covered by the suit unlike Viper and his hands were a dark brown. It made them look like hooves. His feet were the same way except the dark brown color ran up to his knees giving the illusion that they were boots.

"We're not children!" Hope shouted out from the back.

The deer ignored her and held his nunchucks. Before Viper could get her whip untangled from Mmd. Bustier, the deer was raced over to her faster than lightning. He took a good swing at Viper's knee and she howled with agony. Chole immediately ran towards the door,screaming as Viper grabbed onto her ponytail. Hope ran up, smack Viper hard on her elbow and ran out of the door with Chole still screaming. Hope popped back into the classroom.

"Is anyone coming?" Hope asked. Immediately everyone stood from their seats and scrambled out the door.

The deer gave another swing at Viper's knee and she soon started to hop on one leg. Viper grabbed her whip and smacked the deer. He was stunned for a few seconds, giving Viper time to jump out of the window.

When the students filed back into the classroom, the deer was still there. Alya walked up to him. He was much taller than her.

"Hey! What's your name?" Alya asked.

He looked back at her.

He opened his mouth to answer.

 **I actually don't have a name for him really. I always just called him Red, but that's not a great superhero name plus he isn't red. If anyone has any good names for him please tell me. To give it time, I won't post the next chapter for a few days. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope you all had a Happy 4th Of July! :) Thank you again for reading this! I will probably show you my last final character in the next chapter. Till next time my little wolf pups. You'll soon see why! Muhahahahaha! Ok, Now bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I am sorry to bring this up AGAIN but I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! It really does mean a lot. :) Now I have read my story from your point of view and I believe it is too short to be a chapter, so I will trying to make the chapters longer. Now you might have noticed I changed the rating and that is because I think that my story probably isn't going to be as bad as I thought it was so yeah. Also I have chosen the name of the deer themed superhero! Don't make fun of it. It was super hard to even think of this name.** **I am just putting that out there. Now you have been waiting long enough so...**

* * *

The deer smiled at Alya and answered,"Wildfire."

Alya had a huge grin on her face as she returned to her seat. She saw that Rose was waving her hand in the air.

Mmd. Bustier asked,"Yes, Rose?"

"Will you be a new superhero, mister Wildfire?"Rose asked in her super sweet and high voice.

"Um, sure?"Wildfire answered, sounding extremely unsure.

Alya immediately wanted to know why he sounded so unsure.

Mmd. Bustier thanked Wildfire and he left quietly as she resumed class.

Only a few minutes later, Jay walked back into the classroom and returned to his seat. Everyone was so damn oblivious as always and thought nothing of it.

* * *

Alya and Marinette walked out of class.

"That was so cool!"Alya exclaimed excitedly as they headed towards the school entrance.

Marinette chuckled and added,"I bet Viper's knees are going to be hurting for a while."

Both Alya and Marinette laughed at the thought. Suddenly, it hit Marinette like a boulder.

She doesn't remember there being a deer miraculous in Master Fu's box. Meaning that Wildfire had gotten his miraculous somewhere else. Like Hawkmoth.

 _'OMFG'_ Marinette thought.

"Hey Mari? Are you ok?"Alya asked, waving her hand in front of Marinette's face.

"Huh? What?" Marinette said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You kinda spaced out for a second," Alya answered.

"Oh," Marinette replied.

They both walked out of school, quietly chatting about the new superhero. They saw Chole and Hope up ahead.

"Brat alert," Alya whispered.

"I don't think that Hope's a brat," Marinette said.

Alya sighed and replied,"No. Chole."

Marinette mouthed _Oh._

Chole seemed to be talking to someone. As the girls neared, they saw someone on the ground quietly crying. It was a young boy with a silver leash.

"What are you crying about," Chole asked. Mari knew the boy couldn't hear it, but there was venom in her tone.

"My -sniff- dog r-r-ran -sniff- a-a-away!" The boy cried before bursting into tears.

Chole recoiled before yelling," Stop crying and get over it! You're getting my new jacket all wet!"

The young boy only started crying harder. Alya and Marinette traded looks of anger before starting towards Chole. Hope beat them to her though.

"Chole, your jacket can always be replaced while this boy's best friend can't be," Hope said softly yet still firmly. She kneeled down next to the boy.

Chole looked at her weirdly. No one had ever spoken to her like that before.

The young boy's crying soon became quiet. Hope got up and said," Say sorry."

Chole's eyes widened slightly and then quietly said," I'm sorry."

Marinette and Alta stopped dead in their tracks. Not once have they heard Chole ever say sorry.

Hope crossed her arms and said," What? I can't hear you."

Chole sighed and said louder," I'm sorry. Ok?"

The young boy then answered," It's ok."

Hope then turned to the boy and said," I'll help you find your dog."

The boy nodded, clearly excited for someone to help and handed her a picture of a brown poodle.

"His name is Coco," The boy said.

"Ok. Thank you," Hope answered.

The boy ran off, probably to tell his mom.

Hope turned back to Chole. "Want to help me find the dog?" Hope asked cheerfully.

"Um...Maybe next time," Chole answered softly.

"Ok. Bye," Hope said, waving. She turned to head down the street.  
Chole stared at her, still slightly shocked.

"Woah," Alya breathed.

"I know," Marinette replied.

"I hope she stays," Alya said. Marinette nodded.

"Let's go," Marinette said, starting towards her house. Alya trailed behind her.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she finished part of her homework. Marinette heard _tap tap tap_ on her window. She walked over to open the window for Chat.

"Hello kitty," Mari smiled.

"Hey _Purr_ incess," Chat purred.

Marinette walked back over to her desk to finish her homework.

"Whatcha doing?" Chat asked leaning over her shoulder. Mari looked up at him and answered," Physics homework."

"Wait! We had physics homework?" Chat yelled before covering his mouth with his hand.

Mari's head turned towards hm in shock.

"W-What did you say?" Marinette stuttered, pointing at him with her mouth open.

"I-I um... have to go!" Chat said, practically flying out the window.

Once Chat was out of sight, Tikki came out of hiding.

"Well that was weird," Tikki giggled. Marinette turned to Tikki.

"Oh yeah! Tikki, I wanted to ask you something," Marinette said.

"Of course Mari. You can ask me anything," Tikki said with her cheery voice.

"I don't remember seeing a deer miraculous in Master Fu's box. Where did Wildfire get his?" Marinette asked.

"Um..." Tikki started. A loud boom interrupted Tikki. When Mari wasn't looking, Tikki blew out a breath of relief.

 _'Sorry Mari. You aren't ready yet. Not until Densen shows up.'_ Tikki thought.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette yelled.

Soon Ladybug was flying out of Marinette's room.

* * *

Hope stared out of her window. She had a large room, but she didn't really care. She mostly just looked out on Paris.

Densen, her kwami, flew up to her. Densen was furry and that made her extremely cute. She had large golden eyes and pointed animal ears. She had a white fur mask surrounding her eyes while most of her body was a furry gray. All four of her little paws were black and she had white fur on her stomach. Densen slightly wagged her tail.  
She loved meat, but Hope couldn't carry that around so Densen settled for dog treats. She loved them just them the same.

"Are you going to show yourself to the other heroes?" Densen asked. Hope had moved here a few weeks ago and Densen was ready to see the other kwamis even if she was stuck in the bracelet.

"Yeah," Hope answered.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Hope answered. Densen didn't get a lot of chosen ones(she has had a about two hundred in all those years). Hope liked to make her as happy as possible.

Densen's little body was dripping with excitement and flew around Hope's face. She nuzzled her cheek and said," Thank you so much!"

A large boom rang out.

"That's out cue!" Hope said, smiling widely.

"Densen, Fangs out!"

The young superhero leapt out into the sky in search of the akuma.

* * *

"Hahaha! I am Chainmaster and I will teach you all what it's like to be stuck!" A white haired boy screamed.

Chainmaster wore simple attire. He wore a plain white shirt and jeans(which was weird for an akuma). A large chain was wrapped around his waist and criss crossed on his back a chest. A chain wrapped around each one of his forearms while smaller chains were around his wrists like bracelets. The guy himself was pale and his eyes were a pure white.  
Darkness surrounded his eyes.

The heroes all gathered in front of him.

Ladybug eyed Wildfire.

"Ah Paris' pathetic heroes. Not a surprise," Chainmaster said. Without warning he shot a chain out of his hand towards Wildfire. Wildfire easily dodged it and glared at Chainmaster. Other than that he stayed quiet. Queen Bee flew towards Chainmaster. He moved out of the way and shot a chain at her. It wrapped around her arms.

Queen Bee landed on the ground with a audible thump.

"Now, starting the fight without everyone. Not very smart," A female voice came from a near by ally. The sky was dark and it was cloudy. She hid easily in the shadows.

Everyone froze at her chilling voice.

"Come out," Chainmaster commanded.

The voice laughed. Like really laughed.

"You except me to come out?" She said.

"Coward," Chainmaster muttered.

At an impossible speed, a blur slammed into Chainmaster sending him into a wall.

"Careful who you call coward," She growled.

Ladybug could tell that she was wolf themed. The girl had furry ears and a gray mask with white surrounding her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color and had brown hair that went down to her waist. The ending of her hair was outline with black highlights. Some of the highlights went up to her scalp. Her suit was gray, but her hand and feet were encased in the color black. The color white started at her neck and ended at her waist. It went straight down at first and expanded as it got father down. The white ended at a pointed tip.

Ladybug realized that she was wearing a black bracelet with five diamonds on it.

The girl smiled at them. She had large canines.

Chainmaster got up and shook his head.

"You're going to pay for that," He growled.

"I am?" She said. Chainmaster shot towards her and she blocked every punch and kick he threw at her.

Rena Rouge ran between the two and picked up Queen Bee.

"Come on, Queen," Rena said, hopping onto the nearest roof.

The wolf watched them and Chainmaster got her into a headlock. He started to cut off her air supply.

The others started towards them.

Scared, the girl bit him.

"OW!" He screamed, holding his arm. Blood started to drip slowly down his arm.

The wolf panted slightly and attacked him again. She punched him in the face. Chat Noir gave him a knock on the head with his baton. Carapace blocked Chainmaster's attacks with his shield. Rena came back and hit him with her flute. Wildfire gave him a whack in the leg. Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around him.

Chainmaster struggled to get free.

"Where is his akuma?" Carapace asked.

Ladybug opened her mouth to answer then realized she didn't know.

"The chain wrapping around his waist," The wolf answered.

"How do you know?" Rena questioned her, venom in her voice.

The girl smiled at her, noticing the hostile change in her voice.

"You can trust me," The wolf told her.

Rena scoffed at her and said,"You didn't answer my question."

"His other chains glow slightly when he fires a chain at you," She answered.

Rena stared at her, arms crossed.

"What's your name?" Carapace asked.

"Whatever you do, don't let him go. He's ready to shoot at you," The wolf said, ignoring Carapace's question.

"I have to purify the akuma," Ladybug protested.

"Watch."

The wolf grabbed the chain and broke it.

The akuma fluttered out of it. Before it could escape, the wolf's hand came around it. It was crushed in her fist and she whispered something to it. She opened her hand to show a pure white butterfly. It flew away as the others stared at it in amazement.

Wildfire looked back at the wolf. He liked her. She was panting and clearly drained of energy. He guessed she wasn't able to do that often.

She smiled at Ladybug and said,"Say your little thing."

"Miraculous Ladybug?" Ladybug asked. The beautiful magic swirled around and once it ended, Queen Bee stood next to Carapace.

"I saw everything," Queen Bee exclaimed.

"Nice of you to join us, Queenie," The wolf said, panting.

Queen Bee glared at her and said," Don't call me that."

The wolf shrugged and said," Can't stop me."

The wolf turned to leave and then said," By the way my name's Moonwatcher."

Ladybug saw a staff pointed on both ends. It looked like a a yard and a half large porcupine quill.

Moon jumped off into the night, leaving the group of superheroes to look at each other.

 **I hope that's long enough. I took forever to write this! XD The Wifi kept going out and I was listening to music and song ended and I was like,"I've only written one sentence in an entire 3 minute song!" I hope you guys like the characters. Moon is the one I made first and she's super important to me now. Till next my wolves!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I would like to know what everyone thinks of my story so...This is really more of a bonding chapter! ;) I think I will from now on be posting on Mondays, Wednesdays , and Fridays. I don't really have anything else to say so I will just** **start!**

* * *

Marinette sat on her chair.

"You said I was the only who could de-evilize an akuma!" Marinette shouted, frustrated with her kwami.

Tikki glanced at the angered teen with a look of discomfort. She scratched the back of her head, thinking of something to say.

"Well, that was before the lost miraculous were found," Tikki started.

" _Lost_ miraculous?" Marinette asked angrily. "Tell me about them now. No more secrets."

"But," Tikki starting to protest.

"They could be threats! How do we know they aren't like Hawkmoth?" Marinette yelled, standing up.

"Mari, please. Be quiet and I will tell you," Tikki said.

Marinette sat back down with her arms crossed.

"Well, they shouldn't be a threat," She started.

Marinette opened her mouth to question her, but Tikki cut her off.

"Their kwamis swore that they would not hurt you or any other miraculous holders. Hawkmoth is an exception though."

"What are the kwamis' names?"

"Carkai the deer kwami and Densen the wolf kwami. Now let me continue."

Marinette nodded silently, her bluebell eyes watching Tikki with great intensity.

"There are more of these lost miraculous, but it doesn't seem like they have resurfaced. To make this clear, you shouldn't judge them just yet," Tikki said, swallowing thickly.

Marinette eyed her. Her mouth was slightly curved downwards.

"A chosen that has one of these miraculous has a larger chance of being a criminal. Now before you open your mouth, it does not mean that they are guaranteed to be criminals !"

Marinette glared at her kwami. "We can't trust them!"

"Yes, we can!" Tikki protested. She knew Carkai and Densen. Densen had always gotten the ones that were hurt. Her chosens usually started off as criminals. They had always changed though.

Marinette continued to glare harshly at her kwami. "I'm not trusting them! There is a chance they'll be like Hawkmoth. We already have Viper on our hands."

Tikki sighed and looked down.

"Shall I continue?" She asked, hoping that Mari would change her mind. Marinette nodded.

"I should tell you though, these miraculous were _lost_ for a reason."

* * *

Marinette walked to school in horror.

She stayed up most of the night thinking about these so called _lost miraculous_. Tikki tried to explain it the best she could. The miraculous were extremely strong. Tikki had given her an example of Moonwatcher or Wildfire against five akumas. _FIVE!_ Apparently these things had extra minor powers too. Moonwatcher had the most animal characteristics out of them all. Her sense of smell was much stronger than a regular human. Wolf trait. She and Wildfire had a speed boost, but she was faster than Wildfire. Wolf trait. Moonwatcher's ears and tail were real. Not made out of whatever their suits were made out of. Real fur. Wolf trait. She had claws like Chat Noir except hers were much sharper. Wolf trait.

Wildfire had a jump boost. Marinette guessed it was a deer thing. His antlers were real. For some reason his ears weren't real, yet he could hear better than Moonwatcher. He was almost as good as Chat Noir. His suit made no noise at all. Wildfire was also apparently really light on his feet which made sense.

Tikki warned her about something she and the other kwamis called rampage. Marinette guessed that it wasn't good. Whenever one of them got extremely mad, all of their animal instincts overcome them and they had no control over their own body. There was supposed to be some way to tell. Moonwatcher's pupils would turn to slits and the tips of Wildfire's antlers were supposed to turn black.

Alya came over and greeted her.

Meanwhile with Jay...

Jay stood near a corner under the stairs. He watched everyone chat and joke with their friends. A wave of depression washed over Jay. He constantly thought about suicide. He hardly found anything to get him out of bed in the morning. He suffered with depression, but he never told anyone. When Carkai came, it gave Jay hope that he had something to live for.

Jay thought back to Moonwatcher. His heart fluttered at the thought of her.

Carkai came out of his pocket.

Carkai was a light brown like Jay's suit. A wave of white surrounded Carkai's nose and the bottom of his face. It continued down his neck and stopped at his belly. Carkai had large, sparkling brown eyes. He had a cute pair of deer ears and a small set of antlers. The tips of his antlers were rounded and he had little black 'hooves'.

Carkai enjoyed eating pineapple. Jay always carried a small plastic bag with it in it.

"Aren't you going to go make some friends?" Carkai asked.

Jay quickly shook his head.

Carkai gave him a slight nudge. Jay looked down at the mini god. Carkai was supposedly the kwami of peace which made no sense with the choice of weapon.

"Come on," Carkai said.

Jay again shook his head. Carkai sighed. This boy sure did have the shyness of a deer. Carkai was the only one who knew about Jay's depression.

"It might help your problem," Carkai said softly.

The boy's head turned sharply. Then he stared at Carkai with an incredibly sad look. Then he slowly nodded.  
Jay held Carkai in his hands and whispered,"You're the best."

Carkai smiled and flew into Jay's pocket.

Slowly, Jay stepped out from under the stairs. No one seemed to noticed. Jay sighed sadly.

A hand touched Jay's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Jay yelled as he turned.

"Oh, it's just you," Jay sighed when he saw it was only Hope.

"Need some company?" She asked.

"Do you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Well I do too," Jay said, smiling.

They stood there, talking for a while. They talked about reasons why they moved, what they wanted to be when they were older, and some of their favorite music.  
The bell rung and Hope said,"Let's hurry. I don't want to be late for class."

Jay trailed after her, smiling at his new friend.

They saw Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien walk towards the classroom.

Alya and Nino were holding hands and Jay guessed they were a couple. Marinette and Adrien walked side by side. Jay saw a quick lovestruck smile on his face. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Jay leaned towards Hope who was also staring at the group.

"That blond has a crush on the girl with blue hair," He whispered.

Hope nodded and added,"It's obvious. He just doesn't show it that much."

The two agreed as they walked up the stairs.

The pair collided painfully with the group.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Hope said quickly with a quick terrified look.

"No problem. It's ok," Alya replied.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Marinette. This is Alya, Nino and Adrien," Marinette said, smiling widely.

"You dudes are the new students, Jay and Hope. Right?" Nino asked fixing his hat.

"Yep," Jay answered.

The group talked while Hope stood off to the side.

"Um as much fun as this is, we have to get to class," Hope interrupted.

Everyone except Hope was had wide eyes and raced towards the door. Hope calmly walked into the classroom like nothing unusual had happened.  
Mmd. Bustier smiled as she walked into the classroom and started class.

* * *

The class filed out the door as the school day ended.

"Uh! Today was so boring!" Alya sighed.

Marinette nodded in agreement. She was very close to falling asleep. At least it had taken her mind off of the miraculous.  
She wondered if the other heroes talked with their kwamis about it.

Marinette watched Hope and Jay walk by. They seemed to be chatting happily.  
Alya followed Marinette's gaze.

"Let's go say hi," Alya suggested.

"Ok," Marinette agreed.

The best friends walked over as Jay waved at Hope and walked away.

"Hey Hope!" Marinette greeted.

Hope turned around and smiled at the two.

"Do you want to join us at the park?" Marinette asked.

"Um sure?" Hope said, sounding nervous.

 _For some reason this feels awkward_ Hope thought.

"Ok! Come on!" Alya said, obviously excited as she dragged Marinette and Hope towards the park.

She released her grip once they got to street.

"So, Hope, how do you like it here?" Alya asked.

"Um it's nice," Hope answered, rubbing her wrist that Alya had so viciously pulled.

"You have quite the death grip," Hope said.

"Heh. That happens when I'm excited," Alya said, shrugging.

"What's your dream job?" Marinette asked as they started to cross the street.

"I want to be an actor. My uh _parents_ are actors too," Hope answered.

Marinette caught the way she said parents differently and decided that she probably shouldn't say anything. That would just make Hope even more uncomfortable.

"What's your's?" Hope asked as they continued down the sidewalk.

"I want to be a designer. My idol is Gabriel Agreste."

"I want to be a journalist."

Hope nodded as she listened to them talk and ask her questions. She answered most of their questions and asked just as many.  
By the time the girls got to the park they were all laughing.

"So what do we do now?" Hope asked.

Marinette and Alya glanced at each other. Marinette shrugged.

"What if we play tag?" Alya suggested.

"I have to warn you. I am extremely fast," Hope said.

"Oh please! How fast can you be?" Marinette replied.

Turns out Hope was very fast. Alya started and ran for Marinette. Alya saw that she was too far to catch, so she switched targets. Hope saw her coming at her and she ran towards Marinette. "What are you doing?" Marinette said in a loud whisper. "Bringing her to the slower target." Marinette burst out laughing and ended up getting caught.

After about ten minutes Marinette called quits and Alya and Hope walked to her. Marinette and Alya panted. Hope breathed heavily and leaned onto a tree. Hope had been caught once by being tricked. She thought Alya was still it and Marinette tagged her.

"That -pant- was -pant- fun," Marinette said.

"Yeah," Alya replied. Hope nodded her head in agreement.

Today had been hot. The group sweated and Marinette sat on the grass. "Let's go back to my place. You can meet my parents, Hope," Marinette suggested.

"Sure."

The group headed towards the bakery.

"Was it the bakery we passed by earlier?" Hope asked.

"Yep!" Marinette said proudly.

"Ooo! I've been there before! It tastes great!" Hope exclaimed.

"You've been there before?" Alya asked.

"Oh yeah! I came to Paris last summer," Hope explained.

"Oh," Alya said.

The girls started to cross the street. "Out of all the places you've been, which one is your favorite?" Alya asked.

"My favorite is actually Paris," Hope answered.

"You must really like Paris," Marinette said.

Hope nodded with an extremely serious face. Alya and Marinette laughed as they neared the bakery.  
Marinette held the door and the group walked inside.

* * *

Moonwatcher jumped up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. For a moment, she watched the sunset. The colors seemed to blend together perfectly. The clouds started to close in.  
Her ears flinched when she heard thunder. Moon then put her head on her hands and sat on the edge.

She thought back to the akuma. She remembered the looks on the others faces.

"Why don't they trust me? What do I have to do? Why can't some people just like me?"

Moonwatcher thought about Marinette and Alya. Moon wasn't sure if they liked her or not. They seemed friendly, but people lie. Maybe that's why the heroes don't trust her.  
Moon was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice as a new scent crept towards her.

"No one seems to trust me either," a male voice said. Moon jumped up and into a fighting stance. She relaxed when she saw it was only Wildfire. He sat down next to her.  
She sat back down and watched him. Moon trusted him. Her instincts told her he wasn't a threat.

"What brings you here?" Moonwatcher asked.

"I was coming here to think," Wildfire answered. "You beat me here though."

"Oh! I can leave," She started.

"No!" Wildfire yelled, panicked.

Moonwatcher blinked at him. "Ok. I won't," She said.

Wildfire relaxed.

"Um can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, Red," Moon answered.

"Red?"

"Yeah. It's your nickname now."

"Oh ok. Any reason?"

"If I ever had a pet deer, I would name it Red. Besides it's faster than saying Wildfire."

"So I'm a pet deer now?"

"Let's go back to your question."

Red I mean Wildfire chuckled.

"Well I... I have um a lot of self doubt and I'm not sure if my friend likes me. I feel like she's just dragging me around because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I don't know what to do."

Moon felt her heart break at his words. Moonwatcher placed her hand on Wildfire's shoulder. "I bet she doesn't feel like that. And if you think that then you should ask her."

Wildfire looked at Moonwatcher. His heart seemed to explode in his chest. They both watched the fast approaching clouds.  
Moon put her head on Wildfire's shoulder.

Wildfire felt a blush creep onto his face. The sky thundered as rain started to pour down.  
Wildfire rested his head on hers and they watched the rest of Paris.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. And that's right we have two more oblivious fools on our hands! Also I would like to add I am serious. I want to know if my story sounds like shit. I'm serious :| Anyway I hoped you enjoyed. Till next time my wolves.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story and I hope it isn't crappy. Thanks for reading my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Moonwatcher felt the rain pour over her suit. It was like frost for such a hot day. She could see the moon that was hidden behind the thick clouds.

 _Oh God! Red must need to go home! He is probably waiting for me to leave!_ Moon thought.

 _He probably has a girlfriend_ _too_ Moon suddenly thought bitterly.

She raised her head up and Red looked at her, confused.

"You probably need to go back to your family now," Moonwatcher said quickly.

Before Red could say anything, Moonwatcher jumped of the Eiffel Tower.

He watched her leap from building to building. He sighed wondering what had made her leave so suddenly.

Red might as well go back home. If his mom found out he was out this late, she might actually kill him.

* * *

Hope walked into the school with a grim face.

Red probably did have a girlfriend. Life is so frustrating some times.

Hope looked around to see some kids walking into classrooms while others stood, chatting with their friends.

Jay didn't seem to be here yet.

Hope walked into the locker room. She looked around to try and find her locker.

 _All these lockers look the same! Which one is mine?_ Hope thought, frustrated.

After a little while of searching, Hope finally found her's. She opened it a set her stuff inside. She searched the locker room for anyone else only to find that she was alone. Densen flew out of Hope's sweatshirt pocket.

"I'm hungry!" She whined.

Ready for this small outburst, Hope pulled a dog treat out of her pocket.

"Yum!" Densen squealed excitedly before stuffing the entire thing in her mouth.

The door to the locker room swung open. Densen squeaked and hid in Hope's sweatshirt.

Hope saw that it was only Alya and Marinette. They seemed to be talking excitedly about something. It would be wrong to eavesdrop on them.

They broke apart to go to their lockers. Alya headed towards Hope. Calmly, Hope waved and walked out the door. As the door closed, Hope suddenly heard a squeal of excitement. It sounded like it came from Alya.

Hope would have to ask them about it later. The bell rung. Hope started up the stairs towards her classroom.

A shrill scream ran through the air. Most of the students ran quickly towards their classes. Hope ran towards the school doors and ran around back.

Another scream rang out. Densen flew out of Hope's sweatshirt. They both nodded at each other and Hope said," Densen, Fangs Out!"

* * *

Viper hissed as she walked out of a bank. The air was cool against her skin. The perfect time to rob a bank.

She smiled evilly as she glanced at the money bags she was holding.

She held both bags in one hand and held her whip in the other hand. Viper held onto the metal handle and gave it a quick throwing motion.  
It shot towards a near by lamppost. It wrapped around and Viper gave it a slight tug. She shot forward and she pulled the whip free. Viper aimed in for a chimney.

A sharp object slammed itself into Viper's side and Viper released her grip of her whip and the money.

Viper landed on the road with a loud crack. Cracks in the pavement surrounded Viper.  
She lifted her head to see a porcupine-like double sided spear.

Viper hissed in pain as she got up to a low crouch. She looked up to a wolf themed superhero.

Viper tried to getting up, but Moonwatcher was on her in seconds. Moonwatcher twisted around and her leg smacked Viper across the face with a satisfying crack.  
Viper fell to the side. She stood up and rubbed her jaw with a Cheshire grin. The two lunged at each, dodging and attacking. Viper jumped upwards and landed on Moonwwatcher's back. She laughed. Moonwatcher twisted her legs backwards and wrapped them around Viper's head. She pulled Viper's head down towards the road. Both of them got up. Viper now had a gash with blood freely flowing out of her head. Viper gave Moonwatcher an animalistic hiss and Moonwatcher gave her a wolf-like growl. Viper launched towards Moonwatcher. Moonwatcher gave her a quick punch in the stomach. Viper fell onto the road, groaning. Moonwatcher picked up her spear only to find that Viper had tried to escape.

Viper leapt from roof to roof. A large boom sounded out. Moonwatcher sighed, knowing what it was. Behind Viper, Moonwatcher pulled her spear apart into four pieces. In a flash, the pieces were flying through the air. Both of the ends barely missed Viper, but the two middle pieces hit Viper in the back. Viper fell face forward into an alley way. Moonwatcher charged forward and hopped down into it. Viper was already gone. She must have detransformed.

Moonwatcher tried to catch her scent, but the suits altered the smells. At least she hadn't gotten away with the money.

Moon held out her hand and her spear flew into her hand now whole again.

Moonwatcher heard another boom coming from across the city. She jumped up onto one of the building, growling in frustration.

She was so late for school.

* * *

Moonwatcher landed in an alley where Red was hiding.

"What is it?" Moonwatcher asked already knowing what it was.

"An Akuma," Red answered.

Moon peeked around the corner. It was a rockstar or at least it looked like it. In fact it looked like Troublemaker except his main colors were red and black. His skin was a tan color and a golden earring hung from his right ear.

Moonwatcher saw the other heroes hiding behind him.

"I am Sonic! Now you all will hear me now!" He screamed.

"Funny. You don't look like a blue hedgehog," Moon said coming out of alley.

"Wait no!" Red said in a worried whisper. Moonwatcher was already standing in front Sonic.

Sonic took in a breath and screamed as loudly as he could. Moonwatcher knelt down and pulled down on her wolf ears.

When Sonic took in a breath, the other heroes charged towards him. Carapace knocked Sonic forward with his shield and Moonwatcher held her spear like a bat and swung it at him. Red came out of his hiding place with his nunchucks in his hands.

With a panicked look, Sonic screamed again. Carapace blocked the scream with his shield while protecting Chat. Rena Rouge got flung backwards and crashed into Ladybug. Red and Moonwatcher covered their ears and were pushed back. Queen Bee got knocked into a near by store. The window was broken and Queen Bee was nearly unconscious.

Sonic got ready to scream again. Ladybug got untangled from Rena Rouge and stood up. She threw her yoyo at Sonic whose back was towards her. Before he could register what was going on, Ladybug swung him around and he flew into the same shop Queen Bee was in.

Moonwatcher's eyes widened with panic and she rushed towards the store. The other heroes followed her. They split up in hopes of finding either Queen Bee or Sonic. Moonwatcher heard a quiet mumble to her right. She rushed towards a closet. She put her head against the door to someone shuffling around. Moonwatcher opened the door to find Queen Bee on the ground completely unconscious and Sonic with a sharp piece of glass.

"Hawkmoth went from evil to psycho rather quickly," Moonwatcher said, startlingly Sonic.

She punched him in the face as he took in a breath. After a few minutes of fighting, Sonic was on the ground, knocked out.

Moonwatcher bent down and picked up the piece of glass. She looked at Queen Bee and assumed he was porbably going to kill her.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Ladybug's voice rang out from behind her.

"What?"

"You were going to kill her!" Ladybug shouted.

"Wait no-"

Ladybug cut her of by trying to attack her. Moonwatcher threw her out of the closet. Ladybug frowned at her.

"I'm sorry! That was a reflex!" Moonwatcher said quickly.

"Get out of here," Ladybug growled.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Moonwatcher recoiled as if she was struck. Before the other heroes came over, Moonwatcher shot out of the store. Ladybug heard a quiet growl come out of Moonwatcher's throat as she passed.

"What happened?" Chat asked wearing a look of concern. Ladybug wished she could make it better, but she had to warn them.

"Moonwatcher tried to kill Queen Bee."

All the heroes gasped. Sonic moaned as he started to move around.

Ladybug snatched his earring and broke it. A purple butterfly flew out and Ladybug went through the devillizing process.

Then she told the others everything that had happened. Wildfire looked like his heart was broken and was never going to heal. Rena Rouge was insanely upset. Chat and Carapace weren't sure what to think.

Queen Bee woke up and everyone left. Ladybug leapt towards the school. She detransformed. Tikki flew out of her earrings.

"Are you sure that Moonwatcher was trying to kill Queen Bee?" Tikki asked.

"I know what I saw. Besides you said it yourself that they are more likely to be criminals," Marinette said sounding sure.

"That's true," Tikki sighed. She felt upset that another one of Densen's chosens had became a criminal.

* * *

Marinette walked into the classroom to find that everyone was there. Adrien turned his head towards her and waved. Marinette smiled and calmly waved back. She sat down and ended up thinking about Chat for the rest of the day.

* * *

Alya and Marinette walked out of the classroom. It was the end of the day.

"I heard that Moonwatcher stopped Viper from robbing a bank. Viper got away though," Alya told Marinette.

"I heard that Moonwatcher tried to kill Queen Bee," Marinette said trying to act surprised.

"Hey guys," Hope said coming up from behind them. "What are you talking about?"

"How Moonwatcher is evil," Alya answered.

"Oh," Hope said, clearly saddened by the topic.

"Well I have to go," Hope replied and ran out of the school.

Alya and Marinette exchanged looks.

"Was it something we said?" Marinette asked. Alya shrugged.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about it around her."

"Hey dudettes!" Nino said coming towards them.

The best friends headed over to the boys. Jay was with them.

They started to chat as they all walked out the door. When Alya and Nino saw that Marinette wasn't stuttering, they traded glances. Jay told a joke and they entire group laughed.

This did not go unnoticed.

 **Sorry. This chapter isn't the best and I will soon reveal Wildfire's and Moonwatcher's power. Also I want to mak it clear that whenever it is from Moonwatcher's perspective I call Wildfire, Red. Just so you know. Any way I hope you are enjoying the story! Till next time my wolves! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry, I'm kinda late. Really. This chapter should have that violence I was talking about. No more waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

The group of friends started to go their separate ways. Jay glanced around to see where he was. He still hadn't memorized a quick way to get home yet.

The sun started to lower and the stars started to rise. Jay looked around. He was lost.

 _Great_ Jay thought.

He tried making sense of where he was. He reached into his backpack, looking around for his phone. He searched everywhere in that backpack.

"I must have left it at home this morning," Jay muttered to himself.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on Jay's mouth and pulled him into an alley. Two other shadows started to surround him.  
They must be mugging him.

The crime rate had started to go up in Paris with Viper around.

"Where is everything?" A gruff voice demanded.

Jay stayed quiet as they searched through his backpack. There was nothing of value in there.  
The shadows growled when they figured that out.

Jay stifled a snicker.

"Oh do you think that's funny?" The man holding Jay asked.

"We'll show you that it isn't funny," Another one said.

Even in the dark, Jay couldn't miss the shiny knife one of the men pulled out.

 _Oh shit_ Jay thought. If Jay was going to die, he thought it at least would have been by his own hands.

He could hear the heavy footsteps of the shadows start towards him.  
He heard a bark of fury close behind him.

A loud piercing scream came from the man behind Jay. Jay jumped away from him and the man fell limp. A flash of fur flew past Jay and attacked the other men. In only a few seconds, another one of the men fell onto the cement. Jay saw a flash of red blood seeping from both of the fallen men. Another man screamed as he fell unconscious.

Jay looked towards his savior. It was a silky silver wolf.  
She looked at him. She started towards him.

Startled, Jay backed away. The wolf saw this nervousness and sat down. The moonlight hit her fur and made it seem even more beautiful and soft.  
Jay relaxed a little and the wolf started towards him again. She circled him and sniffed him.  
The wolf backed away and gave him what seemed to be a smile.

A small _beep_ emitted from the wolf followed by a bright light. Jay shielded his eyes and opened them once as the light dimmed.  
Standing in the wolf's place was the now famous Moonwatcher.

"Woah," Jay said, stepping back once more.

"It's ok. I promise I won't hurt you," She assured.

"B-But you tried to kill Queen Bee," Jay stuttered. Deep inside, he knew it wasn't true.

"It was a misunderstanding," Moonwatcher answered, hiding her face.

"So... do you only turn into a wolf?"

Moonwatcher looked at him again. Her eyes were glassy.

"No. I can turn into any animal I want. I have five minutes as that animal," She answered simply.

Jay opened his mouth to ask another question, but a small _beep_ rang through the air. He glanced at Moonwatcher's bracelet, but it was invisible in the darkness.

"You should go home," She said.

"Um... I'm lost," Jay replied, hiding his head in embarrassment.

"Oh well the park is just over there to the right," Moonwatcher answered, pointing towards a street.

"Thank you!" Jay said and watched as she hopped into the distance.

Jay picked up his backpack and headed towards his house.

* * *

Rena Rouge landed in the street next to Carapace.

A completely black akuma was wondering around the street. It looked like a human with white eyes and a mouth. Nothing else. It was pitch black. Chat Noir landed next to the Rena and Carapace.

"I'll go in and distract it. You guys head behind it and attack it from there," Chat Noir instructed. Rena and Carapace nodded and crept towards the akuma.

Chat headed straight for it. Rena Rouge could barely see it. Why was it so dark?

" _H-hello C-C-Chat Noir,"_ The akuma said. It sounded like it was... glitching.

 _Weird. It doesn't seem like the others_ Rena Rouge thought.

" _I a-am N-Nightmare,"_ The akuma continued. A purple shield suddenly came into view.

" _I m-must s-s-see into your h-head."_ Nightmare stuttered. His voice was clearer now. It was glitching. Something was wrong. This isn't a normal akuma.

A bright beam of light shot towards Chat. It struck him in the head. The light disappeared and Chat Noir seemed dazed. Nightmare shifted into... Ladybug.

Chat Noir looked up. "M'lady?" Ladybug looked at him. Without a word, her yoyo wrapped around Chat's throat.

"No. M'lady!"

"You failed me Chat."

Tears started to fall from Chat's eyes. He fell to his knees. He was completely convinced that it was the real Ladybug.  
Rena Rouge and Carapace looked at each other. They nodded and charged towards the imposter.

Once they touched the shield, they flung backwards. Burn marks burned their way onto the heroes' skin and steam rose from their bodies. They laid on the street. Carapace's eyes were glassy and dull. Rena Rouge groaned as she tried to get up. She failed and landed back on the road with a thump. Pain was making its way through Rena's body. Every bone, every muscle, every blood cell was in burning pain. It felt like the inside of her body was on fire.

Ladybug turned around and said," Don't worry. It will be your turn soon."

The voice sounded do much like Ladybug's. The glitch wasn't there anymore.

Rena Rouge groaned as the pain suddenly flared. It continued to build. Rena Rouge didn't even have the energy to scream. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Try a different target," a silky voice said. Ladybug's head turned and released Chat. Rena was barely able to turn her head. She saw a black foot and knew it was Moonwatcher. As long as she stopped the pain. Just stop the pain. Please.

Ladybug shifted back into Nightmare. Nightmare gave Moon a devilish grin. His teeth were sharp and crooked. Chat Noir was flung away and knocked unconscious. His neck was bleeding from several small cuts.

 _Where is Ladybug? Or Queen Bee and Wildfire_ Rena thought. Moon walked into the purple shield. Moonwatcher seemed to be confident. Does she even know what this thing is capable of?

Moonwatcher hardly flinched as the beam of light struck her head. She stood there dazed as Nightmare shifted again. It appeared to be a middle aged man. He had wild black hair and he was wearing a T-shirt and pants. He was wearing shiny black shoes and a loosely tied tie was around his neck. In his hand, he loosely held a whip. His grip tightened as he saw Moonwatcher. He started to breathe heavily. Moonwatcher stepped back and her eyes widened with fear. The man chuckled. "You know, you remind you a lot about you mother. That's the only reason I kept you around." Monnwatcher's eyes narrowed. "She was adventurous. She wanted to leave. Too bad that's what got her killed," The man continued. "You bastard," Moonwatcher growled, her hands curling into fists. She breathed deeply and she let go of her fists."What do you call me?" The man said dangerously. Moonwatcher breathed deeply again and closed her eyes. Her claws were growing longer and sharper. She opened her eyes again. Her pupils were slits. "What did you call me," The man asked slowly. "I called you a bastard," Moonwatcher answered sweetly. The whip came down and cracked on Moonwatcher's arm. It came down over and over again.

Rena Rouge watched in horror as Moon started to scream. Her scream slowly turned into a psychopath's laugh. The whip stopped moving and ended up next to the man's leg. Moonwatcher continued to laugh. Suddenly she stopped. She gave the man a crazed smile. Her canines seemed to shine in the darkness. Without a warning, she launched towards the man. Her claws tore through his skin."I can fight back now," She growled. Her claws slashed at his face. Her pupils seemed to grow thinner and thinner. She kicked him square in the chest, knocking the man backwards. He smashed into the shield and bounced back. Moon punched him. She pulled on his arm so hard it nearly came out of the socket. She clawed him in the chest. The blood rushed out, pouring onto the ground. Moonwatcher continued to attack him. Blood formed puddles. His face became unrecognizable. Moon's face was beyond furious. She was going for the kill.

"Moonwatcher, stop!" A female voice called out. Moonwatcher turned. It had been Queen Bee that called her out.

"I know you hadn't tried to hurt me during Sonic's attack," Queen Bee continued. Moonwatcher held the man's wrist. Her face was emotionless.

"Don't be the killer," Queen Bee said softly. Moonwatcher's eyes seemed to flash for a second. Her pupils were flickering. Growing then shrinking. Growing and shrinking.  
Moonwatcher looked like she was fighting for control.

Suddenly, a crack rang through the air. The whip hit Moonwatcher across the face. Moonwatcher's pupils once again settled to slits. Her face became emotionless. Her grip on the man's wrist became stronger than iron. His wrist snapped and he screamed for her to let go. Her head shot in his direction.

"Let go you say?," Moon said, examining her claws. "What about everytime I said stop? Hmm?" Her gaze drifted up towards the man.  
He stayed still. Moonwatcher howled in fury and raised her hand.

"Stop it!" A male voice now shouted. Moonwatcher's head turned slowly towards the voice. It was Wildfire. Moonwatcher's eyes flickered.

"Please," Wildfire pleaded. Moonwatcher's tail wagged at the sight of Wildfire. Her pupils became whole and she lowered her hand. Keeping her gaze at Wildfire, Moonwatcher snatched the whip and broke it. An akuma fluttered out of the broken whip. Moonwatcher released the man and watched the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug's voice yelled out. Her yoyo flashed out into the air. The akuma was swallowed up by the yoyo. It was released and it flew out of a near by alley.  
"Miraculous Ladybug!" The magic flew through the air. It healed Rena, Carapace and Nightmare who had shifted back. Chat Noir woke up confused.  
Ladybug walked out of the alley and turned from Moonwatcher's gaze.

"I got here in time to see what happened to Rena and Carapace. I thought that my presence wouldn't help," Ladybug said.

"Moon, I'm sorry that I accused you," Ladybug apologized. "It was wrong of me."

Moonwatcher tilted her head and smiled.

"It's ok. You probably had a lot on your mind," Moonwatcher replied.

Ladybug smiled at her.

Nightmare detransformed to reveal a man.

"Hey! You're that murder guy. Um John Kellers I think," Queen Bee pointed out.

Moonwatcher turned to look at him.

"What at you looking at?" The man growled.

"Nothing," Moonwatcher replied. Then she punched him and knocked him unconscious.

"The police should be here soon," Chat Noir said, his ears twitching.

Carapace rubbed his arm and asked,"Moon, who was that guy?"

"It wasn't your dad. Was it?"

* * *

 **Yay! Finished with that! Also I have been thinking about the rating a little. The only reason it is a T is because of the violence. I don't think that my story is for over 16, but I don't think that it is for 9 year olds either. A T just** **sounded like the best because of what kind of violence I plan to put in my story. Now with that out of that out of the way, I would like to know what you all think. I hope this chapter was good, but I would like to know what should be changed. If it's the rating, then I won't be changing that. Sorry. Well... Till next time my wolves! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey **everyone! I hope that you all are enjoying the story. I also just realized I have been spelling Chloe's name wrong. Sorry. Nothing else to say here so ENJOY!**

* * *

Wildfire went back to his house. Moonwatcher hadn't told them anything except that she and that man had an ugly relationship.

He guessed that it was her father or a relative of some kind. He seemed to know a lot about Moonwatcher.  
All he knew is that the two didn't like each other.

Wildfire's mother worked as a nurse in hospital. His father was a software engineer.  
Neither one was home much.

Wildfire landed on the roof of his house. It was nice, but small. His father should be home by now. His mother would be at work.

Wildfire hopped through his open window. His room was cozy. It was small and he had his essentials. He had his desk over in the corner with his computer and all his writing materials. He had a full bed with a white sheets only a few feet away from the window. Wildfire had a bean bag chair in another corner. His walls had dark blue paint among them. It matched nicely with the light wood floors. He had a door leading to his closet on the other side of her bed.

Jay flopped down on his bed and released the transformation. Carkai flew out of his anklet and headed straight towards him.

Jay's parents never bought much so most of the house was bare. The living room had the usual stuff. A TV, a couch, a couple paintings, a few table stands.  
Same with the rest of the rooms. The kitchen had the counters, stove, fridge, cabinets, etc.

All the rooms had what they needed and not much else. One of the creepy things his mother did was keep mirrors in all the hallways. Jay thought it was just weird.  
Who wanted to constantly look at themselves while they walked down a hallway? Maybe Chloe, but Jay wasn't sure.

Carkai laid on Jay's pillow. He was nearly passed out.

"Pineapple," He moaned.

Jay smiled and walked over to his desk and pulled out a bag of pineapple. He opened the bag to be hit with the strong scent of the fruit. He picked out a juicy piece and handed it to Carkai. Carkai drowsily took the piece. The little deer god slowly took a bite out of the yellow fruit. Sticky juice gushed out of the fruit. It slowly dripped down Carkai's face.

Jay took another piece of pineapple and plopped it in his face. The flavor was incredibly sweet.  
He was lucky that he and Carkai liked the same thing.

Carkai settled on Jays's pillow and promptly fell asleep. Jay smiled softly and put the bag of pineapple away.

Jay quietly got on his bed and leaned against the wall until he fell asleep.

* * *

Moonwatcher slid into her room. She landed on the ground with a quiet thump.

"Fangs in," Moonwatcher whispered.

Densen flew out Hope's bracelet.

"Well, at least we got their trust back," Densen said, smiling.

Hope looked around her room. It was a regular sized room. She had a full sized bed with black covers. In front of the bed was a fuzzy black rectangle carpet. She had a white desk with her laptop sitting on it. On it was a cupful of pencils and pens and a small stack of notebook paper. In front of the desk was an office chair. Hope had a couple inspirational posters around the room. The window was right above her bed. Hope's closet door was only a few feet away from her desk. In the corner near her bed laid a couple colorful pillows. There was a glass door leading out to a balcony.

Hope leaned on her pillows.

"Yeah," She sighed dreamily.

Densen giggled, knowing what was on Hope's mind.

"Does someone have a crush?" Densen asked with a knowing look.

Hope's gaze landed on Densen.

"Maybe," Hope answered, her smile growing bigger.

Both of them giggled.

"The deer and wolf miraculous don't meet that much, but when they do..." Densen said. "They're like magnets."

Hope cocked her head. "But magnets don't always connect, She pointed out.

Densen sighed.

"I'll go grab you some food," Hope said and with that she left the room.

"That's because my pups have never made it," Densen whispered, her voice wavering.

A single tear fell towards the floor.

* * *

Hope returned to her room. She pushed the door open to find Densen settled on her bed.

Densen flew up to her. She nuzzled Hope's cheek and took her snack.

Hope jumped on the bed. Her smile was so large, it was hurting her face.  
Densen gave her a weird look then continued eating her treat.

Hope slid off the slick bed and opened the glass door.

The stars looked so bright. Hope smiled up at them. Her thoughts drifted to Wildfire.  
There was just something about him.

Is it possible to love someone for no reason?

Maybe there was a reason and Hope just hadn't realized it yet.

She sighed. How could he ever love someone with a past like her's?  
He probably liked someone else.

Maybe she could ask him.

Hope gave one more look at the stars then headed back inside her room.

Densen's head lifted as she heard Hope walk back in the room. Densen had claimed her spot on Hope's pillow.

Hope smiled at her kwami. She grabbed a blanket from her pillow corner and settled on the carpet. After a couple years of being Moonwatcher, animal characteristics had started to rub off on Hope. She couldn't fall asleep that well on her bed. It was easier to sleep on the carpet.

Hope curled up under the blanket and drifted off into peaceful darkness.

* * *

Marinette walked out of the classroom.

"Another day finished!" Alya shouted.

Marinette giggled.

"The days are getting longer and longer," Alya sighed.  
Marinette nodded in agreement.

"I know! Let's celebrate!" Alya shouted, clear excitement radiating off her.

"In the middle of the year?" Marinette questioned.

"Yeah!" Alya answered.

"Where?" Marinette asked.

"Let's go to Andre's," Alya suggested.

"Sure!"

"Great!"

They both headed towards the entrance. They ran into the boys on the way there.

"Hey! Do you guys want to come to Andre's with us?" Alya asked.

Adrien and Nino looked at each other.

"Sure," Adrien answered. He stole a glance at Marinette. He immediately looked away when he saw her looking at him. Red crept up to his cheeks.

"Let's go ask Jay and Hope," Nino said.

The group agreed and looked around for the two.

Hope was walking towards the entrance with a pair of earbuds in her ears. Her head bounced up and down with the song's beat.  
Marinette tapped on her shoulder. Hope turned around and took an earbud out.

"Would you like to go to Andre's with us?" Marinette asked sweetly.

"Sure," Hope replied and walked to the group.

Sleeping on the floor wasn't the only animal characteristic that rubbed off on Hope.

Jay was headed towards the group. Nino walked in front of him.

"Do you want to go to Andre's with us?" Nino asked.

"Ok!" Jay replied. As the group walked along the sidewalk, Jay's thoughts changed to Moonwatcher.

She was amazing.

After a little while, the group made it to Seine. On the bridge was Andre's ice cream cart.  
The group got their ice cream and ended up walking along the street.

"Come on, Hope! Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?" Alya asked.

"You can't laugh," Hope said, frowning.

Everyone was now staring at Hope. Hope stared at her ice cream.  
She sighed and took a bite. Instantly she tried to simultaneously lick and bite the ice cream.

The others tried to stifle their laughter. Hope frowned at them.

"Have you tried to eat it a different way?" Alya laughed.

"Do you really think that I would keep it this way?" Hope retorted.

"Ok ok. Sorry," Alya replied, calming down.

"I once did it in front of my parents and they said I looked like a dog eating peanut butter," Hope said, a smile cracking across her face.

The group howled with laughter.

 **Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I didn't really have any ideas for it, but it hopefully won't continue. I hate writer's block. Any way I would like to tell you that I won't be posting this Friday and next Monday. I would do it during the weekend but I'm busy. I truly am sorry. I'll still be posting** **Wednesday. Till then my wolves! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! I something special planned for this chapter. You probably won't find anything special about it though. This chapter will be solely in Hope's** **perspective. I will be adding a song to this chapter. It is called Mirror by Kat Dahila. Don't judge me. :D There will a little violence in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The group split up as the sun started to lower.

Hope looked as the all walked in different directions. She smiled at her new friends.  
Some of the first since her time at the circus.

Hope shuddered at the thought of her old home.

She pulled out her phone and earbuds. Right as she was about to put in her earbuds, she heard a small whine. Hope looked around to find a german shepherd in an alley.  
Hope tilted her head. German shepherds weren't common in Paris. Hope couldn't tell what color it was. Dirt covered the dog's coat. She guessed it was black and brown.

"Hey there," Hope cooed. She inched towards the dog.

The dog barked and wagged it tail. It ran right up to her. Hope pet it's head. The dog leaned into the touch.  
Hope pulled out one of Densen's dog treats. She held it out and the dog ate it gleefully.

"Let's take you home missy," Hope said. The dog barked again, pushing herself against Hope's leg.

The dog followed Hope. Hope continued walking back towards her house, glancing every so often to make the dog was following her.  
Hope put in her earbuds and turned the music on.

 **I wear my heart on my sleeve**

 **Don't act like that's a disease**

 **Need y'all to bear with me please**

 **I just say what I see**

 **We all just chasing a dream**

 **In the land of the free**

 **While we paying a fee**

 **To stay on this concrete**

 **Now I don't know the price of your roof**

 **But the first of the month**

 **We all pay our dues**

 **When the rain falls down, it don't rain on a few**

 **When the sun shines, it don't shine just on you**

 **It don't know the monsters you knew**

 **But I'm trying to forget the ones I met too**

 **Baby you could help me**

 **Baby I could help you**

 **You look at me and you see what I see what I see**

 **Because you're looking in the mirror**

 **When you're with me there's no use in hiding**

Hope heard a faint bark. She took out her earbuds and turned around. A six foot man with a devilish grin stood before her.

Hope took a step back. The man's hand clamped down on her wrist. He yanked her towards an alley.

Like lightning, a streak of darkness shot towards the man. The dog bite onto his ankle and tugged. The force was so hard, he fell. Hope yanked her arm away from him.  
Hope backed away, silently panicking. Her adrenaline was pumping.

Densen could sense this and sent her a little power.

Hope could feel her nails growing longer and sharper. The man got up with a grunt and started towards Hope again. With newfound courage, Hope slid her nails across the man's chest. Claws marks trailed across the now pale man. Hope hadn't gone deep so he would live. Hope heard a gasp across the street. She pulled her hood over her head.

Her nails returned to normal. Hope ran down the street. The dog followed her. Hope took the long way to her house, so no one followed her. Hope entered her house.

She had told her parents she wouldn't be home until later.

Hope ran upstairs and into her room. The dog followed her. Alice wouldn't mind. She loved animals.  
She would have to find her dog until Alice talked to Thomas about it.

Hope glanced down at the dog who looked up at her.

"We'll have to name you," Hope said, heading towards the bathroom. She kneeled down next to the tub/shower and started to run the water. She put her hand into the water. When she thought it was the right temperature, she patted the bottom of the tub. The dog hopped into it with no hesitation. Hope looked around. She didn't have any dog shampoo. Hope just grabbed her shampoo.

"You'll smell like pineapple," Hope told the dog. As she started to put the shampoo all over the dog, she started to talk to herself.

"What should your name be?" Hope mused.

"Bella?"

"Luna?"

Hope looked at the dog. She had cleared a spot of dirt. To Hope's surprise, the dog's coat was white.

"Wow. You kind of look like an angel," Hope observed. The dog's head shot up.

"Angel?"

 _Woof!_

"Angel?"

 _Ruff!_

"I guess your name is now Angel. Unless that was already your name," Hope said. About ten minutes later, Angel was now clean of any dirt and her coat was extremely shiny.

"Come on, Angel. My parents aren't home. Also be nice to Densen," Hope said.

Hope and Angel walked out of the bathroom. Immediately, Angel hopped onto the bed next to Densen.  
Angel gave her a little sniff then laid down.

Hope smiled and walked into her closet. She changed into her pajamas. She wore a gray long sleeve shirt with two large golden eyes in the middle of it. She also had long baggy pants with gray wolves repeated all across the pants.

Hope walked out of her closet and was greeted by Angel.

"Someone is in need of love," Hope giggled. She pet Angel's head.

"Now I have a reason for getting dog treats," Hope said.

Hope picked up a bag of treats off her bag. She took out two and tossed one to Angel who jumped up and her jaws snapped down around it.  
Hope tossed the other treat to Densen. It landed on the bed. Angel made a race for it. Densen grabbed it as Angel leapt on the bed. Angel put her fluffy head right next to Densen. Densen gave Angel a little smack on the nose and ate her treat.

Hope sat on the carpet with her blanket. Angel jumped off the bed and settled next to Hope. Densen flew down and landed in Angel's fur. The two promptly fell asleep. Hope put her head on the carpet and closed her eyes.

In her mind , colors swirled around in a spiral. Suddenly a castle came into view.

 _A girl rushed towards a large fire. "My home!" the young girl sobbed. A suddenly thought came to her. "M-My f-f-family," The girl choked. She saw her sister run from the fire. "Sadie!" The girl cried._

 _"Bella!" Sadie yelled out. Smoke was a dark black and the heat was blistering. Soldiers came rushing at the sisters. Bella started running towards Sadie. The soldiers were attacking their home. They had started the fire. And now..._

 _A sword came down on Sadie's back. It stabbed her multiple times until she fell lifeless to the ground. Bella resisted the urge to go her sister and hid. Once the soldiers had passed, Bella ran from her hiding place. She kneeled next to her sister and cried. Sadie had blood running all over. Some of her blood pooled on the ground._

 _A shadow loomed over Bella. She looked up to find the king standing there. He held out a dark wood box. It was decorated with intricate red lines._

 _"Get revenge for your family. For the Kulsu Kingdom.," He said. Bella smiled and nodded._

 _ **Five years later**_

 _Moonwatcher had been a threat to the Paris Kingdom for years now. She had been stealing and killing. Paris had heroes rise up. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and Wildfire. They had yet to catch Moonwatcher. Tonight there was ball. It was open for everyone. It was a celebration for the Prince Adrien's 18th birthday. It also was the Moonwatcher was gone. No one had seen her for months. The ballroom was bursting with joy. Everyone was dancing and drinking. Even the servants were having semi good time._

 _Moonwatcher watched from one of the large glass windows. She was going to rain on their little parade._

 _Moonwatcher wore a gray cloak and knee high riding boots. She had gloves up to her elbows. She had on a black blouse and black pants. On her shoulders was metal armor The upper part of her arms were encased in armor. She had a grey mask covering her face and long brown hair. She had black highlights through out her hair. She had long sharp claws underneath her gloves._

 _Making only a little sound, she made a hole in the glass. She squeezed through the hole and stepped on a small ledge._

 _Moonwatcher pulled out her double sided spear. She broke it apart and examined it. She threw it across the ballroom. She noted that the prince and the king were still seated in the front of the room. Her spear took out all the lights in the room. Moonwatcher held out her hand and listened to the panicked screams. Once she felt her spear in her hand, she jumped towards the king and prince. With her night vision, she made it over there easily. Both were still seated, but the king was lighting a candle._

 _Moonwatcher landed behind them and broke her spear in two. The king lit the candle and everyone looked towards them. A woman in a large puffy dress pointed at Moonwatcher and screamed. Moonwatcher held the points of the spear against the king's and prince's neck._

 _"Anyone move and they die," Moonwatcher said in a low growl. Her voice echoed through out the room._

 _She took in a deep breath, activating her wolf smell. No one was closing in behind her. Good._

 _With a quick motion, the prince smashed the candle into Moonwatcher's face._

 _Moonwatcher howled in agony. The memories came back like lightning. They were there and then they were gone._

 _"This is why I'm killing you," She howled. Everyone froze. A reason why she was attacking._

 _"Because of the fire! Because of the death," Moonwatcher screamed. The king was slowly inching away. Moonwatcher connected the pieces. The king got up._

 _"Oh no you don't," Moonwatcher said, deadly calm. Her claws wrapped the king's neck and slowly started to draw blood._

 _"Maybe it's also because I'm mad," Moonwatcher said, examining her claws. With a crazed smile, she started to sink her claws deeper into his neck._

 _"Stop Moonwatcher!" A female voice commanded._

 _Moonwatcher turned to see that the team of superheroes were there._

 **And that's where I'll stop. I'll be back next Wednesday! Sorry that I can't be here Friday and Monday. I really am. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Till next time my wolves!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'M BACK! No more waiting! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Moonwatcher growled. Those pathetic excuses for heroes always messed up everything!_

 _Ladybug took a step forward, her hand hovering near her yoyo. All the heroes were on the other side of the room._

 _Everyone stayed still, hoping their king would live._

 _The room seemed to darkness as a cloud moved in front of the moon. Ladybug tried taking another step forward, but tripped onto a near by couple. The woman screamed causing the entire room to go into panick mode._

 _Everyone pushed and shoved. They tripped over each other._

 _Not one seemed to care about anyone else but them. The heroes were slowly moving through the panicked crowd towards Moonwatcher._

 _A young girl made her way towards Moonwatcher. Moonwatcher curiously watched the young girl. She looked to be about ten years old. She painfully reminded Moonwatcher of Sadie. In fact she looked almost exactly like Sadie. She had the same fawn brown hair and the same round face. The way she walked was just like Sadie. She had beautiful light brown eyes._

 _Moonwathcer's golden eyes met the little girl's brown ones._

 _The girl stared fearlessly at Moonwatcher._

 _The same way Sadie would have._

 _Moonwatcher cocked her head curiously. The young girl stood just in front of the platform Moonwatcher was standing on. The heroes were now long forgotten._

 _"Why must you do this?" The young girl asked._

 _Moonwatcher frowned at her._

 _"Why do you hurt others?" She asked._

 _Moonwatcher recoiled slightly._

 _"You are quite brave," Moonwatcher replied._

 _"You did not answer my question. Why do you hurt others?" The girl repeated._

 _Moonwatcher opened her mouth, but the girl cut her off._

 _"Is it because you are hurt?"_

 _Moonwatcher narrowed her eyes and smiled slightly._

 _"You remind me of my sister," Moonwatcher said._

 _"Is that because she is gone?" The girl questioned._

 _Moonwatcher frowned. This girl was becoming annoying. Moonwatcher had let go of the king who crawled off the stage._

 _"Is that because she is gone?" The girl repeated slowly._

 _Sadie wasn't like this. She would understand. Sadie would understand. This wasn't Sadie. It's not Sadie. Sadie. Where was Sadie?_

 _Moonwatcher opened her eyes and scanned the room. No Sadie._

 _Moonwatcher forgot about the infuriating girl in front of her who kept asking her annoying questions._

 _Moonwatcher looked around, trying to find the heroes. She only found Wildfire. She liked him. He was better than the others._

 _He just smiled at her awkwardly. Moonwatcher frowned and felt a sharp pain in her back._

 _She turned to find an arrow sticking out of her back. The pain started to spread throughout the entire left side of her back. It was burning. Blistering. Moonwatcher turned to find a way to escape._

 _The window!_

 _Moonwatcher leapt up to grab the ledge. Her fingers brushed the stone. And she fell._

 _Moonwatcher landed on her stomach with a sharp jab of pain. Moonwatcher got to her feet and yanked the arrow out of her back. Moonwatcher exaimed it and it seemed to be in one piece. Blood started to rush out of the hole in her cloak, staining it red._

 _The heroes started to surround her._

 _"Just give us your miraculous and this can all be over," Ladybug said softly. She was approaching Moonwatcher as if Moonwatcher was some dangerous animal._

 _Moonwatcher wasn't an animal. She was a human. Right? A tidal wave of dizziness crashed into Moonwatcher. Moonwatcher stumbled to stay upright. She couldn't remember where she was. What was going on? Who are these people? Her family? No. They were gone._

 _That sudden thought mentally kicked Moonwatcher. She needed to go she had to get out of here._

 _An arrow shot in between Chat Noir and Carapace. Moonwatcher watched it fly by her face and into the wall._

 _Guards._

 _Like lightning, Moonwatcher jumped up towards the ledge and yelled,"Shift!"_

 _Her form was morphed into a gray falcon and she shot out of the hole in the window. Moonwatcher felt the wind on her face. She just wanted to stay right here, but there was no time for that._

 _Moonwatcher continued to fly over the kingdom of Paris. Another wave of dizziness washed over Moonwatcher. Her wings stopped working as she fell through the air. What? Where is she? She fell onto the road and her five minutes were up. The falcon shifted into a bloody Moonwatcher._

 _Moonwatcher ran. She couldn't jump onto a roof. She could barely run at all. She could hear horses in the distance. Why did the guards have to come after her too? For once she wished it was just the other miraculous holders. They didn't have arrows._

 _Moonwatcher felt another sharp sting, but in her leg. She continued to run. She had to. She was limping now. The arrow was in her right calf._

 _She couldn't breath. She took in short and shallow breaths. She couldn't run._

 _Where were the other miraculous holders? Would they let her die? Ladybug didn't seem to want anyone to die, but then again Moonwatcher guessed she deserved it. But for what? A death for a death. They killed her family. Her family meant the world to her. Which meant the world had to die. Maybe not Wildfire. He seemed nice. He didn't have to die._

 _Moonwatcher felt dizzy again. She had to catch her breath. She leapt onto a roof, nearly missing it in the process._

 _She sat down on her knees in the middle. She missed them. Her mother's laugh. Her father's smile. Her sister's jokes. Why? Why wasn't it her and not them? Tears rolled onto Moonwatcher's cheeks. She panted. Her miraculous beeped. She had to go. There was no time to mourn. She was doing this for them._

 _Them. Would they want her to do this for them? Would they hate her? She didn't know. She heard footsteps behind her._

 _"Get up," a sharp feminine voice commanded. Queen Bee. Moonwatcher got up and did not turn around._

 _"Look at me," She demanded._

 _Moonwatcher shot off the roof and towards another. Arrows whizzed past her. Some hit their mark. One hit her other leg. One hit her lower back. Another pierced her lung causing her to fall. As she fell, time seemed to slow. The heroes were closing in on Moonwatcher. A guard released an arrow. It flew through the air. Another guard let one fly too. One slid its way into Moonwatcher's throat. Another went through her skull. She fell limp onto the road. Her golden eyes wide and filled with pain._

 _Her last moment of life was in pain. The heroes crowded around her and guards around them. Moonwatcher detransformed to show that it was twenty year old Bella. Densen hovered in front of her face. Sorrow was the only thing on her small furry face._

 _Ladybug lifted Densen into her hand. Densen's eyes never left Bella's pain stricken face._

 _"It's ok now," Ladybug cooed. The other heroes watched curiously._

 _Densen furiously flew off of Ladybug's hand. Ladybug dropped her hand as Densen crossed her arms._

 _"How is everything is ok? You just killed my Chosen!" Densen yelled._

 _Ladybug recoiled in shock._

 _"I'm sorry that she's a killer," Ladybug said sarcastically._

 _"Maybe you should try seeing the big picture instead of what you want!" Densen retorted._

 _"Really? Give us an example," Chat Noir said, defending Ladybug._

 _"Remember that man stealing food from that trade shipment last week?"_

 _"Yes," Chat Noir replied._

 _"His family was starving. They died just a few days ago because the king refused to pay any attention to those in need," Densen growled._

 _"The woman and man trying to kidnap that child just a few days ago? That was their child who someone else had kidnapped a few years ago," Densen continued._

 _The heroes_ _remained silent._

 _Densen managed to stare menacingly at all of them without moving._

 _When no one said anything, Densen flew down towards Bella. Without looking at them , Densen said," Bella had a family before you army invaded Kulsu. Once the army left, she didn't."_

 _And with that Densen took the silver bracelet off Bella's wrist and flew into the darkness._

An image of a human skull with an arrow through it flashed through Hope's mind. Hope woke up and shot up. Angel opened an eye and licked Hope's leg. Then she went back to sleep. Densen was still snuggled in Angel's white fur.

Hope reached up towards the back of her head. It hurt, but nothing was there. It felt so real. Hope wasn't very sure that it was a dream. No. A memory?

Hope frowned. Did a Moonwatcher really have that fate?

Hope leaned over and poked Densen. Densen groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Densen groggily asked.

"Did you have a Chosen named Bella?"

Densen eyes shot open.

"Bella?"

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk, focusing on her sketchbook.

The only sound in the was the soft hum of the air conditioning and the scratch of her pencil.

Tikki laid on her desk near the edge of Marinette's sketchbook. Her eyelids drooped and she yawned.

"It's past midnight, Mari. When are you going to sleep?" Tikki asked tiredly.

"I have to finish this. I know if I don't I won't be able to focus in class," Marinette answered, not looking up.

"You don't –yawn– ever pay attention in class already. I know what's on your mind," Tikki giggled quietly.

Marinette looked up at Tikki.

"Really? What am I thinking about then," Marinette asked, resting her elbow on her desk.

"Chat Noir!" Tikki sang.

Marinette recoiled in shock.

"Uh uh...I um," Marinette stuttered.

"Uh uh uh," Tikki copied.

"Don't think that I don't know how you feel as Ladybug. Cause I do," Tikki giggled.

Marinette sighed and turned back to her sketch. It was a dress. The front part would stop a few inches past their knee. The back end would travel down towards the floor like a rounded cape. The end would hang just above the floor. It was a dark red. The top was asymmetric(slanted from the right side). It was going to be made out of satin.

Marinette's school was doing masquerade ball. Well not a ball, but more of a party. Marinette wanted to make her own dress. So far it was turning out quite well.

She yawned and glanced at Tikki. She had fallen asleep on a corner of Marinette's sketchbook.  
Maybe it was time to call it a night.

Marinette yawned again and settled into her bed. Right as she closed her eyes and loud scream rang through the air.

She groaned and woke Tikki up. Tikki sighed.

"He has been getting pretty desperate lately," Tikki muttered. Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Tikki, spots on," Marinette grumbled.

* * *

Ladybug landed on a roof next to Chat Noir.

"I think we're the first ones here," Chat Noir pointed out.

Ladybug stepped next to him, her heart beating a little faster.

"Yeah," She said.

Chat looked at her with a weird smile. Did he think she was weird? Did he hate her? He'll never like her now!

He looked back towards the street.

"I don't think the akuma is here yet," He whispered.

Ladybug nodded.

A man with black face paint walked out into the street. Chat Noir and Ladybug crouched close to the roof.

"He reminds me of a ringmaster," Ladybug whispered. Chat Noir nodded in agreement.

The man wore a sparkly suit and had on a white under shirt. He wore a purple bow tie and top hat. His pants were purple and his shoes were a shiny black. He held a black whip in his hand. His eyes were a beautiful violet.

Ladybug spotted a pair of golden eyes down by the road. Slowly, Moonwatcher crept out of the shadows. The man turned around to face her.  
Moonwatcher straightened immediately, her eyes growing wide.

"Hello young one. I am Circus. Let me welcome you to my circus," The man announced.

In flashes of light, people of the circus appeared. Black and white clowns. Acrobatics dressed in sparkly black suits. Strongmen. Liontamers. Even a human cannonball with an actual cannon.

Suddenly Moonwatcher started to breathe heavily and backing up.

"Are you afraid, young one?" Circus asked. All at once the creatures asked the question.

Moonwatcher was all alone. At least she thought she was. No one could help her from this living nightmare.

"Nooooooo!" She howled.

"I will never go back! Never!" She screamed.

She opened her eyes to see that they were closing in. In an attempt to show that she could face them, she gave them a loud snarl.  
They all laughed at the same time. It was the same sound. It was unnerving.

Moonwatcher was now backed up against the wall. She closed her eyes. They would take her back. Take her back. Back. No! Her father!

Moonwatcher opened her eyes. She wasn't mad. She was scared and started to shiver. The ringmaster's whip cracked down. It broke her.

Moonwatcher gave the loudest, animalistic growl she could muster. They would pay. Her pain. Was because of him. Him.

Him.

He would die.

He was going to die.

 **And that will be the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting it today. ON A TUESDAY! Because I feel like it. It's almost Wednesday anyway. Better 2 hours early that 2 minutes late. You could miss something important in the 2 minutes. Anyway... there are a lot of whips in this story. Hahaha... I didn't plan on that. Tell me what you guys thought of the 'dream'. I want to know if it was good or not :D Well... Till next time my wolves!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I hope you all are enjoying my story! It really means a lot to me. Enjoy the chapter! XD**

He _would_ pay.

Moonwatcher felt her animal instincts fighting to gain control. No. She would fight them herself.

Where are the others? It wasn't that late. Surely at least one of them would be up.

Moonwatcher took in a deep breath, activating her wolf scent.

 _Oh god_ Moonwatcher thought. These things actually had a scent. It smell just like the circus.  
She continued to smell as the grew closer.

Ladybug and Chat Noir! They must be waiting.

There! They were on a roof. She made eye contact with Ladybug.

Ladybug pointed to Circus. If Moonwatcher could get his akuma, these ugly nightmares would leave.  
Moonwatcher's tail started to wag at the thought.

 _No. Stop it tail. Stop!_ Moonwatcher thought.

Circus started to follow Moonwatcher's gaze. Moonwatcher took her chance and socked him.

Circus staggered backwards and the nightmares rushed towards Moonwatcher. Moonwatcher put Circus in a headlock and jumped upwards, twisting her legs.  
She knocked two acrobatics to the ground and let go of Circus. She and a clown charged at each other. At the last second, Moonwatcher slid onto the ground, going under the clown's legs. She reached out a hand and pulled on the clown's leg causing him to trip. She got up and threw him into a group of clowns heading towards her.

Moonwatcher pulled out her spear and turned around to face the burly strongman charging at her. She leapt into the air and landed behind the man. She picked the man up. Another strongman slammed into Moonwatcher causing her to drop the man she holding up. They both sat on her. She groaned. Circus stood in front of Moonwatcher. She felt her breath grow shorter and faster.

"Get her bracelet," Circus commanded. Both the men got off her and reached for her bracelet. Moonwatcher felt a something wrap around her leg and before she knew it, she was being dragged through the air. She felt a yank and she landed upright on the roof Ladybug and Chat Noir were on.

Ladybug smiled and took her yoyo. Moonwatcher blinked a few times.

"Your welcome," Ladybug said, smiling.

Circus and his little circus gang faced the three.

"Let's finish this cat fight," Chat Noir said, cracking his knuckles.

Moonwatcher let out growl and shot forward, tackling Circus. Ladybug and Chat followed. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around a group of clowns and Chat was met by the human cannonball in midair.

Moonwatcher kicked Circus into the air. Carapace came out of no where and smashed his shield into Circus' back. Circus flung in another direction. A flash of green jumped up and grabbed Circus.

Viper stood there holding Circus. She dropped him onto the ground and charged.

A flash of orange crashed into Viper who was sent tumbling the other way. Queen Bee was waiting and punched Viper across the face.

Viper hissed and got into a fighting stance.

Moonwatcher turned her attention to the lion tamer with two lions standing fiercely beside him.

"Shift!" She yelled and her form transformed into a slick silver tiger. The two lions rushed up to attack the tiger.

Moonwatcher's claw sliced across the closest lion' face.

It roared in fury and its friend pounced Moonwatcher. The two rolled around clawing and biting each other. The other lion tried to hit Moonwatcher from the side.

Tried.

Instead the lion hit the other lion who jumped off of Moonwatcher. The two started to circle each other.

Now with that out of the way Moonwatcher tried sniffing out Circus.

Nothing.

Moonwatcher turned to a different angle.

Something. It didn't smell like Circus, but it was something. Moonwatcher glanced around.

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge we're still fighting Viper. They don't look like they need any help. Ladybug was facing off against the same group of clowns. Clowns don't ever give up. Chat was fighting off the two strongmen. He looked like he was struggling. A clown flew through the air into one of the strongmen. The strongman fell giving Chat a little advantage. Moonwatcher secretly smiled knowing who had helped him. Carapace was shielding himself from the acrobatics, the liontamer, and the human cannonball.

He seemed fine. Not really.

Moonwatcher heard a small _beep._

She took off running towards that something she smell. It was weird because it didn't smell like anything she knew. Well it kind of did. It smelled like leaves and dirt with a combination of trash and grime. It wasn't pleasant.

Moonwatcher closed her eyes and let her hearing and the scent guide her. There was a small breeze and a little bit of movement coming from her right. She could hear a few air conditioners running and the faint sound of a heartbeat. She feel the road under her turn smoother.

Her ears twisted around. The movement stopped.

"Moonwatcher!" A voice yelled.

Moonwatcher opened her golden eyes to see-

* * *

"Uhhh," Carapace groaned as another acrobatic landed on his shield. This was getting seriously annoying.

Carapace threw his shield upwards leaving him vulnerable. The lion tamer's whip cracked down towards him. He danced away and heard screaming from the sky. Knowing that it was the acrobatic, he didn't bother to look up.

Shame on him.

The acrobatic landed right on Carapace. Before Carapace could get up, everyone else around him got on him.

What was this?

"Guys! I need some help!"

The others barely glanced at him.

"We can't," Queen Bee replied, kicking Viper in the stomach. Rena was wrapped up in Viper's whip and struggling to get out.

"Sorry but I- Aaaaaaaaa!" Chat started as he got flung into the air.

Ladybug reached for her yoyo only to find that it wasn't there. The clowns danced around with one of the smallest clowns holding Ladybug's yoyo.

"Uh," Ladybug groaned.

* * *

Moonwatcher morphed back to human.

"Red!" Moonwatcher said, smiling.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Well I had to wake up first," Red started. A trash can fell and spilled out its contents.

"I was following Circus," He whispered. Red's ears rotated around and Moonwatcher sniffed the tense air.

Both crept forward into the darkness. Red gestured to the roof. Moonwatcher quietly snuck onto the roof. Moonwatcher's vision was great in the dark and saw Circus pacing.

"Where is Viper?" Circus wondered out loud.

"Hawkmoth and her have a deal," He continued to himself.

 _What idiot says this kind of stuff out loud? Not that I'm complaining_ Moonwatcher thought.

Circus sighed and took off his hat. He ran his hand through his purple hair.

"She better have one of the miraculous," Circus growled.

Moonwatcher turned her head towards Red who was laying on the roof next to her. She widened her eyes to show panic. Red shrugged. Moonwatcher put her hands together like a butterfly. Red made a whipping motion and then what looked like putting on a hat.

Moonwatcher looked away towards Circus. Circus had never touched his whip.

Moonwatcher made the hat motion. Red nodded. He rose to stand up and his arm brushed Moonwatcher's. Butterflies exploded in Moonwatcher's stomach.  
She put her head down to hide her blush.

Just as Red started to sneak up on Circus, Moonwatcher's miraculous beeped. Circus whipped around to find both of the heroes standing behind him.

Everyone froze.

Red made the first move.

"Purify!" Red yelled and his right hand had pure white bubbles of magic surrounding it. Red charged towards Circus. Circus started to run across the roof tops.

Circus isn't a regular akuma. He must have been just for Viper and Hawkmoth's 'deal'. He was rather cowardly too. He didn't have aggressive traits of a usual akuma.

Moonwatcher ran forward gaining speed much faster than Red or Circus. She streaked past Circus and slid in his way. Circus tried stop moving, but just ended up sliding into Moonwatcher's claws.

She calmly lifted him off the ground, holding him by his neck. Circus struggled against her and pulled on her claws.

Red walked up to him and used his right hand to touch Circus' hat. The hat returned to normal and a white butterfly flew out of it.  
Moonwatcher put Circus down and Circus turned back to normal.

An old thin man took his place. Moonwatcher's miraculous beeped again as they set the man back on the ground.  
Red and Moonwatcher watched the man go back inside his home.

"So what is your power?" Moonwatcher asked.

"Well if I touch an akumatized object then the object returns to normal and the akuma is purified," Red answered, shrugging.

"What happens if you touch something that isn't an akumatized object?" Moonwatcher asked.

Red shrugged.

Moonwatcher's miraculous beeped again more urgently.

"Well I have to go," Moonwatcher said, waving.

Red gave her a fake smile and waved. Once she left, Wildfire felt empty inside. Moonwatcher had taken his heart with her.  
Wildfire's thoughts were interrupted by a small _beep_.

Wildfire sighed and turned towards his house.

* * *

Once the other heroes figured out what happened(thanks to Wildfire) everyone went home.

Jay laid down on his bed. Carkai sat next to him, eating a piece of pineapple.

"Uh!" Jay yelled.

"Can't fall asleep?" Carkai asked continuing to eat.

"I need to think."

"Is it about a certain wolf superhero?"

"What? Pff... no...yes."

"You can't lie to me."

"I know."

"Besides I already knew."

Jay sighed. Carkai gave his Chosen a sympathetic glance.

"I hate Darkic," Carkai mumbled.

"Who?" Jay asked, sitting up.

"Darkic. The jaguar kwami," Carkai answered, his mouth curving into a frown.

"What's so bad about him?" Jay asked, his love problems forgotten.

"He likes Densen," Carkai answered.

Jay blinked a few times at Carkai.

"Meaning that Darkic's Chosen will like Moonwatcher. Densen is Moonwatcher's kwami," Carkai finished.

"Oh," Jay said.

"Wait! The jaguar miraculous isn't around is it?" Jay asked urgently.

"Nope! Lucky for us," Carkai said, finishing off his pineapple.

Jay smiled at Carkai.

He sighed, his mind returning to Moonwatcher. She was like a virus, infecting his thoughts.

"Carkai, Antlers up!" Jay yelled and Wildfire jumped out of the window.

* * *

Wildfire sat down on the edge of the Eiffel Tower. He loved the view. All the lights were especially beautiful.

He sighed. The only family he had left was his mother and father who he rarely ever saw. His father was very loving just extremely busy with his job.  
Wildfire did once have a sibling. His sister, Jade. Jade died in a car accident. His mother never really recovered. She still grieved. Wildfire's mother tried to help and that's why she was a nurse. She never really spoke to Jay though.

If Jay were to disappear, she wouldn't notice for about two weeks.

Wildfire rested his head on his hands. He still wasn't even sure if his 'friends' liked him. He was probably in the way. He wished people liked him.  
Then again there was nothing to like. There was nothing special about him. Other than that he was superhero, but he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Wildfire sighed. There really wasn't anything for him in this world. Or the universe. Or any where. Maybe it would be better if he left.  
It's not like anyone would notice.

Wildfire peered over the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

Maybe he could jump off the Eiffel Tower. He would have to detransform for that to work. That would probably work.

A sudden thought appeared in his head.

Would Moonwatcher care?

There was no way that she liked him. Wildfire's shoulders fell. She probably wouldn't care.

"Hey," a silky voice greeted.

Moonwatcher sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Moonwatcher asked, facing him.

"Nothing," He answered, taking a glance at the ground.

"Hmm. Really?" Moonwatcher said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"So you weren't thinking about jumping off?"

"What?"

"Yeah," Moonwatcher said.

"You keep looking at the ground in a weird way and you are obviously nervous," She continued.

"Oh... I um," Wildfire stuttered, nervously.

Moonwatcher looked at him for an explanation.

Wildfire closed his mouth, not being able to come up with anything.

"It's ok," She said gently.

"You don't have to talk about it. But if you do, you can always talk to me," Moonwatcher said, touching his shoulder.

Wildfire was glad he was sitting down.

"Well in the meantime, do you want to jump off?" Moonwatcher asked, removing her hand.

"What?"

"Watch."

Moonwatcher stood up and ran towards the edge. She backflipped off and shouted,"WEEEEEE!"

She leaned towards the Eiffel Tower, keeping her hand on it. It made sure that she didn't go too fast. As she got close to the ground, she pushed off of the Eiffel Tower and pulled out her spear.

She stabbed it into the ground and held onto it, hanging above. She leaned backwards and pulled her spear out of the ground.

"Are you coming?" She shouted.

Wildfire smiled and ran off the edge. When he landed on the ground, they waved goodbye to each other and headed home. They both were worn out.

Wildfire knew the answer to his question.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! There isn't much to say. So...I hope you all are having a good life! :) Till next time my wolves!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! As you might have noticed, I change the summary a lot. Please don't be bothered by that. I always find something wrong with it. I am sorry if anything with the outfits are unclear. I don't work in fashion or know much about. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Marinette continued to work on the dress. The party was only a few weeks away and Marinette wanted to make sure her dress was perfect.

She had already made a black mask and gloves that match the dress' dark color. Both were made out of the same fabric. The mask had a butterfly shape.

She was half way done with it.

Alya and her decided not to show each their dresses. It would be fun to figure it out themselves.

* * *

Marinette and Alya walked out of the classroom and walked down the stairs.

The only thing that everyone was talking about was the masquerade party.

"Where is the party being hosted?" Marinette asked.

"It is supposed to be at Mayor Bourgeois' hotel," Alya answered.

"Oh," Marinette said.

"You really don't listen, do you?" Alya said with a knowing smirk.

"Be quiet!" Marinette shouted.

"Fine. But I can tell it isn't Adrien anymore," Alya said.

"Really? How do you know?" Marinette tested.

"You aren't looking at him," Alya answered and with that she walked ahead.

* * *

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

Marinette was bubbling with excitement.

The party was tonight. Tonight!

"Tikki, I can't wait!" Marinette exclaimed.

Tikki giggled as she watched Marinette dance around the room.

"Don't you want to get ready?" Tikki asked.

Marinette took a sudden stop and gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late!" She screamed.

Marinette rushed to her bathroom.

"Don't rush!" Tikki advised.

Tikki settled down on Marinette's desk and waited for her to come out.

After a little while, Mari walked out of the bathroom.

Tikki gasped.

"Oh wow! You look stunning!" Tikki said, circling Marinette.

Marinette smiled and thanked her.

Marinette had been worried about how the dress would have turned out because she had never use satin before. She was glad that the dress was ok.

"I know the perfect thing that would go perfectly with this," Tikki said, floating in front of Mari.

Without waiting for a reply, Tikki fixed Marinette's hair into a bun.

"Perfect," Tikki replied cheerfully.

Marinette beamed and softly touched the bun.

"I haven't had my hair in a bun in forever," Marinette said.

"Wait! What about you?" Marinette said.

"I can't go if you can't come," Marinette started.

Tikki cut off her ramblings by saying," I'll be outside the hotel. I'll fly straight to you if anything happens."

Marinette blinked at the kwami.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked.

Tikki nodded confidently.

Marinette's smile returned and the two headed downstairs.

* * *

Alya was busy in the bathroom putting on her makeup.

She had some eyeliner to make her eyes pop a little. Then she put on a touch of lip gloss.

Alya took a step back from the mirror and exaimed herself.

She had found a beautiful black dress. The dress was slightly tighter than expected but that was ok. In the light the dress had a purplish tint to it. It had a slit running up to the top of her leg. Underneath the dress, Alya was wearing a violet skirt that came with the dress. The dress had an illusion top. Alya wore a black mask that matched. The mask had many intricate lines running all over it.

 _Perfect_ Alya thought.

Alya opened the door to find her mother there.

"Aww! Sweetie! You look beautiful!" Her mother squealed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Thanks Mom," Alya said, looking up at her.

They pulled away and her mother pulled out her phone.

"Let me take a picture," She said with a cheeky smile.

Once the picture was taken, the doorbell rung.

"Go have fun," Alya's mother said.

Alya smiled and opened the door.

Nino was there, waiting for her.

"Hello there, beautiful," Nino said. He looked as handsome as ever. He bowed and raised his hand. A trick he learned from Adrien.

Alya felt heat creep it's up to her cheeks as she placed her hand on Nino's.

He looked up at her and smiled.

WHY WAS HE SO CUTE?

Alya's blush deepened and Nino rose, proud of what he accomplished.

They walked to the car.

(Nino's mom saw everything X) )

* * *

Hope paced around her room.

"I'm not sure about this," Hope said.

"Oh please! You are just trying to stall," Densen replied.

"And it isn't going to work," Densen added, wiggling her tail.

Hope looked at her kwami.

She opened her mouth, but Densen cut her off," No. You will go to that party and you will have fun or I _will_ make your life miserable."

Hope closed her mouth and stared at her irritated kwami.

"Fine," Hope growled.

"Yay!" Densen yelled, doing a loop in the air.

"Ok now, go try on that dress that Alice found for you," Densen said, shoving Hope into her closet.

Hope stumbled in the closet and Densen slammed the door closed with a large smile.

Densen then flew over to Hope's bed and sat down.  
Angel jumped onto the bed next to Densen.

"Ugh! This thing is so hard to get on!" Hope yelled from the closet.

"I believe in you!" Densen shouted back. Angel let out a playful bark.

"Oh thanks so much," Hope grumbled.

Densen giggled.

After a few minutes later, Hope walked out of the closet.

"How do I look?" Hope asked unsurely.

"You look great!" Densen said, wagging her tail.

The dress she wore was a lily white. As it got closer to the bottom, it turned into a dark gray. It had a neck high top and glitter around the bottom. Hope wore lily white gloves.  
Her mask was the same beautiful color as her dress. Intricate pieces of metal laid on the fabric in wild lines. The metal spread off the fabric and extended to the sides of Hope's face.

Angel jumped off the bed and sniffed Hope. She licked her gloved hand.

Hope looked down at Angel and pet her head. Hope walked into the bathroom and picked up her brush.  
She started to brush through her wavy hair.

Once she was done, Densen easily hid in her hair.

Hope opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Hope frowned when she saw that no one was in the hallway. She started to turn to get to the front door when Alice came out of no where and hugged Hope from behind.  
Hope's eyes widen from the sudden arms around her.

"You look so beautiful!" Alice said, letting go Hope. Hope turned around and smiled.

Alice had admirable amount of skill and talent. Alice had large forest green eyes and mid length ginger hair. She had a thin frame.

"Thanks," Hope replied.

Alice had always been supportive from the start. She was smart too. She had always been able to tell when Hope didn't what to talk.  
Hope never knew the reason why they wanted to adopt let alone adopt her.

Alice was a great mother. Just not Hope's.

Not yet at least.

* * *

Marinette wandered aimlessly around the hotel.

She hadn't found anyone that could be Alya. That was her goal for now.  
It was the Ladybug in her.

"Hmm," Marinette wandered out loud.

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice asked from behind her. Marinette jumped slightly and turned around to find a masked blond.

"Adrien! You scared me," Marinette said playfully.

He chuckled.

"I didn't mean to," He replied, leaning towards her. Marinette thought nothing of it and turned to scan the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" Adrien asked.

"Alya," Marinette answered quickly.

"She's with Nino," Adrien said.

Marinette rose up on her toes to look above the crowd.

Adrien watched her with a loving smile on his face.

"Does someone have a crush?" A voice asked right beside him. Adrien jumped away and stood in a fighting stance.

"Relax," The voice said. The voice was Jay's.

"You are really quiet," Adrien said. It was true. Jay had really grown into being Wildfire.

"The music is rather loud," Jay said. Marinette turned around.

"Oh hey!" She greeted.

Jay smiled and waved.

"Have you seen Alya?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. She's back near the elevator with Nino," Jay answered.

"Thank you!" She said before she rushed off towards the elevator.

Adrien and Jay watched her leave. Jay waited a second before saying,"So... do have a crush on Marinette?"

"Uh what? Pff! She's just a friend," Adrien said waving his hand up and down.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Adrien smiled awkwardly.

"A very good friend," Adrien added.

"Mmhmm," Jay said, nodding slowly. He was obviously not convinced.

"Uh yep," Adrien said.

Adrien watched Jay nervously.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Jay asked.

Adrien opened his mouth, obviously shocked by Jay's question.

"Because I already know the answer," Jay added before walking off.

Adrien watched Jay go.

He was wrong. Adrien didn't have a crush on Marinette. He was in love with Ladybug.

Right?

 **Sorry that it was kind of short. I forgot to save and almost ALL of the chapter was gone. I like this version better though. I also read the review from kk. I do not have much experience as an author. I didn't know about Marie-Sue and I will try to aim away from that. Thank you! :D I am glad to know that you are enjoying my story and that makes my day. I have found that it can be hard to make a good and long chapter in a short time. So I will now just be posting on Mondays and Fridays. Sorry but hopefully the chapters will be better. :) Till next time my wolves!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I super happy! My birthday is tomorrow! I did such a great job on not being dead! XD Haha...Well I believe that this** **schedule is going to work.  
Thx guys for being patient. It really means a lot. I know I say that a lot. Sorry about that. This chapter will be switching from Jay to Hope's perspective a lot. You will be able to tell because Hope will have Red instead of Wildfire. Let's start...**

Jay pushed through the crowd.

Masked couples were dancing slowly together. Moving back and forth. Back and forth.

It was slowly memorizing Jay. He shook his head. He was searching for Hope.  
She said she might not coming.

He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

He looked at everyone's outfits. They were colorful and wild. At least most were. Most of the guys just wore a tux. The girls wore a variety of colors.  
Green, red, blue, purple, gold. Some masks looked very expensive. Some were creepy. Some were a plain white face with large colorful feathers sprouting from the top.

Time suddenly slowed as he turned his head towards a girl with a lily white mask.

She was beautiful. The dress swayed near her feet.

Jay felt Cupid's arrow shoot straight through his chest. She turned his way. All he did was stare at her stupidly.

When she smiled at him, the world seemed to stop. The music faded away and all he could hear was his heart beating quickly.  
She walked up to him.

"Red?" She asked.

"Moonwatcher?" He asked.

She smiled at him, her teeth shining in the dim light.

"May I have this dance?" Red asked. Hope's smile grew and she nodded.

She was afraid her voice was failing her. Oh god. He was so handsome. His eyes were so calming. Like a deer's.

They moved towards the dance floor. The music was slow and quiet.  
Hope saw a boy in black mask leading a girl in a sleek red dress. Hope could see the boy's blush from where she was.  
The girl was oblivious to the boy's obvious crush on her.

Hope crashed into Red. He had stopped.

Hope's face turned red with embarrassment.

Red chuckled and they got into dancing positions.  
They moved back and forth.

Jay almost couldn't breathe. They were so close. Moonwatcher had beautiful brown eyes.  
He had always guessed that she didn't have golden eyes outside of her hero life.  
That would have been too easy.

 **Meanwhile with Alya...**

"Nino!" Alya yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"What? It's true," Nino said.

Alya blushed, her mouth twitching upwards.

"I told you," Nino said, smirking.

Alya's blush deepened. Nino leaned towards her. Alya put her hands on her hips and leaned towards him.  
Nino leaned closer. Alya leaned to where their noses were almost touching.

Behind the two, was Marinette and Adrien.

The two shared an evil smile and Marinette 'bumped' into Alya. Alya stumbled forward and her lips crashed into Nino's. Both took shot up and stood still. They both turned and glared at the now hysterical Marinette and Adrien.

Alya and Nino just stood there watching Marinette and Adrien laugh at them.

"You know we are a couple right?" Nino said.

"Yeah. Couples do that all the time," Alya added. Adrien and Marinette were still laughing.

"You should try it some time," Nino said with a smirk.

That shut them up.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. Adrien smiled at her.  
Marinette smiled awkwardly and turned back Alya and Nino.

Behind Marinette, Adrien sighed in defeat.

* * *

Hope waved to Red and headed towards the stairs.

The dance was over and it was near midnight. She had seen Marinette and Adrien dance a couple times.  
Each time they danced, Adrien looked like he had accomplished something. It was rather funny.

A large boom rang throughout the city. Panic started to spread throughout the room. Everyone started to head for the stairs or the elevator.  
They were quiet with only a few murmurs and an occasional gasp.

The booms rang over and over again. Hope sighed.

She spotted Red waving her over. She rushed over to him.  
He smiled.

Time to prove it.

They both ran into a closet.

"Carkai, Antler up!"

"Densen, Fangs out!"

Moonwatcher and Wildfire walked out of the closet.

Moonwatcher ran up to the roof and Wildfire followed her. Both jumped off the roof towards the noise.

* * *

"Looks like we're the first ones here," Red said. Moonwatcher stayed quiet. The two looked around the area.

"Some of them might have been at the party," Moonwatcher suggested.

"No one is here," Red said.

"I can't hear anyone," Red said.

Moonwatcher trailed behind Red, glancing nervously around her.  
It was quite unnerving.

It felt like someone was watching her. Something made a noise to Moonwatcher's right.  
She wasn't sure if she heard it or not because it didn't seem like Red heard it.

The air was cold and silent. The street lamps were dim and they casted more shadows.

Moonwatcher stopped, hearing another strange noise. It sounded like a clicking noise.

Red continued ahead. Moonwatcher pulled out her spear and slowly crept to a large shadow.

Moonwatcher sighed in relief as she saw that there was nothing there. She didn't realize that her heart had been beating fast and her breathing had grow quicker.  
It felt like she was in a horror movie. All it needed was the some of that suspenseful music.

If there was it would have stop by now. She knew it.

There was something behind.

She really hoped it was Red.

She knew it wasn't.

It was breathing on her neck.

Its breath was warm and moist.

Moonwatcher felt her breath hitch.

She slowly started to turn around.

Moonwatcher's eyes widened in panic.

Its huge mandibles. Eight pitch black eyes. Eight hairy legs.

Its mandibles opened and closed, making a clicking noise.

A huge, hairy, brown, spider.

She couldn't make a sound.

Her breath became shallow and quick.

Moonwatcher's mouth hung opened.

"Why a spider?" Moonwatcher asked, her face twisting into a face of annoyance.

"This better not be the akuma," She said, crossing her arms.

She suddenly realized she had no way of escaping. She was in a corner and there was a ledge covering her head.

That thought hit her like a brick.

The spider's mandibles clicked together and lunged towards her.

* * *

Wildfire continued searching for the akuma.

It was very quiet. Fog had started to roll in.

He wasn't sure what were shadows and what was real.

"Hey Moonwatcher, what do you think about this?" He asked. He turned around to find that she wasn't there.

"Moonwatcher?" He called out in the fog.

Wildfire grew worried when Moonwatcher didn't answer.

"This isn't funny," He said, starting to walk around.

He ran around in the fog.

"Moonwatcher!" Wildfire called out.

He saw someone move through the fog.

"Hello?"

"Wildfire?"

"Who is it?"

He was so blind in this fog.

"It's me, Queen Bee," The voice said.

"I lost Moonwatcher."

A grumble came from behind Wildfire.

He turned around to find Moonwatcher heading towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she leaned down to catch her breath.

"Giant-pant- Huge!"She yelled.

"What is?" Queen Bee asked.

A rumble shook the ground and the spider came running towards them.

"Spider!" Moonwatcher screamed before taking off.

Wildfire watched the spider get closer and closer and he realized how big it was.

It was about a story and a half tall.

The spider changed it's target to Wildfire who was much closer.

He nearly got smashed under one of the spider's large legs.

Wildfire found that Queen Bee had already run.

"Typical girls," He muttered before running off in the same direction.

He needed to wait for the rest of the team. How had Ladybug Chat donethis almost everyday?

He found a wall and hopped onto it's roof. He rotated his ears, searching for any sound.

Unfortunately, the fog still cover the roofs.

Wildfire heard serval footsteps. It sounded like two people.

He ran ahead, hoping it was some of his teammates.

A stick came smashing into the side of his head. Wildfire shook his head.

"Ow," He groan.

"Sorry," Rena Rouge said.

Carapace stood next to her.

"Have you seen any of the others yet?" He asked.

Wildfire rubbed his head.

"I've seen Moonwatcher and Queen Bee. Oh and a giant spider," He said.

"A giant spider?" Rena asked.

Wildfire nodded.

Her eyes went wide with shock.

 **"** I don't think it is the Akuma though," Wildfire added.

"Why not?" Carapace asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right," He answered.

"Hey, do you guys hear hear that?" Wildfire asked. A buzzing noise had started close to them.

Carapace and Rena nodded as they looked around.

Carapace leaned to look at the ground and a flash of red and black flew up at him. He would have gotten hit in the face if Rena hadn't pulled him back.

"Woah," He said was he saw what it was.

A giant black and red wasp was hovering in front of them.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying! Hope you guys have a great weekend! Till next my wolves!**


	14. Chapter 13

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY! My weekend and Monday were busier than I expected! I am truly now we can get back to the story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Oh god," Wildfire whispered.

As the huge wasp started to come closer the three heroes backed away.

"What do we do?" Rena asked.

"I think we just stay still," Carapace answered.

Rena just nodded.

The wasp buzzed louder and louder. It sprang forward and the three heroes jumped backwards. They fell into an alley. Wildfire landed on the cement with no sound made.  
Carapace fell onto a trashcan. Rena Rouge landed on top of Carapace. She got off of him and grabbed her head. Carapace groaned and rolled off the trashcan. He clutched his stomach. Wildfire got up.

"Why didn't you make a sound?" Rena asked.

"My suit doesn't allow it," Wildfire answered.

"Oh," Rena replied.

"That's cool, dude," Carapace said.

"Thanks."

They all watched the wasp fly away in the distance.

"Let's follow it," Carapace suggested.

Rena and Wildfire quickly agreed and they headed out into the fog. They quietly followed the wasp. The wasp suddenly sped up and the heroes were left in the fog.

"Where did it go?" Rena Rouge asked.

Wildfire picked up his ears. Carapace and Rena watched as his ears rotated around. Wildfire turned around and let his ears circle around. He continued to turn around.  
Something crunched behind them. Wildfire jumped slightly and his ears shot up straight.

"Scaredy cat," Rena laughed.

"It isn't my fault," Wildfire answered.

Carapace pulled his shield off his back.

Rena gripped her flute and Wildfire held his nunchucks.

Something moved in the fog. The heroes stayed quiet.

"Hey, you aren't a giant bug, are you?" A quiet voice asked.

"Queen?" Rena asked, loosening her grip on her flute.

"Yeah," She answered quietly.

"It's us," Rena said. Queen Bee walked out of the fog.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Rena asked.

"No," Queen Bee asked.

The group was overcome with silence. They continued on down the road. The sky grew darker and the moon was covered by dark clouds.

"I can't see," Queen Bee complained.

"I can't either," Carapace said.

"I can barely see," Rena replied.

"I can see," Wildfire said.

They all glared at him.

"What?" Wildfire said, shrugged.

They all heard a piercing scream in the distance.

"Let's go," Wildfire said.

"In case you can't remember, the rest of us are basically blind," Queen Bee said, crossing her arms.

"Hold each others hands," Wildfire instructed.

"I have a boyfriend!" Rena protested.

"I have a girlfriend," Carapace said.

"I am not touching anyone," Queen Bee said, pouting.

"I doesn't mean anything! God!" Wildfire yelled.

Wildfire held onto Rena's wrist and she did the same to Carapace who held onto Queen Bee's.

The scream rang out again. Wildfire pulled them along at a quick pace. Once he knew that they others had gotten used to it, he quickened the pace. He followed the scream.  
It sounded like a girl, but he had heard guys scream like a girl before.

The fog grew denser as they came closer.

Wildfire let go of Rena's wrist.

"Hello?" Queen Bee called out.

"No one is going to answer you," A voice said from behind.

Everyone jumped at the sound and the voice giggled. Moonwatcher walked out of the shadows.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you," Moonwatcher said, stifling her laughter.

"Have you seen Ladybug or Chat Noir?" Carapace asked.

"I think they are fighting the akuma," Moonwatcher answered. "I was dealing with Viper though."

"Where is she?" Rena asked urgently.

Moonwatcher shrugged.

"I think she ran off to find Ladybug and Chat Noir," Moonwatcher said.

"Let's go find them," Wildfire said.

"Which way?" Queen Bee asked.

Moonwatcher lifted her head and sniffed the air. She suddenly sneezed.

"Can you smell anything?" Queen Bee asked.

"No. Your suits make you smell like nothing. Other than your hair," Moonwatcher answered. "I'm trying to find the akuma."

"Well do you smell the akuma?" Queen Bee asked.

"As I said, no," Moonwatcher said. "I think they are some where near the Eiffel Tower."

"Let's go then," Wildfire said, jumping onto a roof.

The others followed him.

"Race?" Moonwatcher asked, looking at the Eiffel Tower through the fog.

"Sure," Rena said.

"I'm going to beat you all," Queen Bee said, smiling and raising her chin slightly.

Moonwatcher made a small smirk and Wildfire stifled a snicker.

They all stood on the edge of the roof.

"Ready," Carapace said.

"Get set," Rena said, smiling.

"Go!" Queen Bee yelled.

The heroes jumped onto the next roof. Queen Bee jumped into the air and started to fly. Moonwatcher and Wildfire started to gain speed much faster than the others.  
Wildfire glanced over at Moonwatcher and saw her determined face. She looked over at him and smiled. Then she started to run faster, leaving the others in the dust or the fog.  
Wildfire frowned and ran a little faster and leapt. He landed next to Moonwatcher. She slowed down with a bewildered facial expression. He smiled at her and ran in front of her.  
She frowned and smiled as she saw a chimney. She leapt onto the chimney and jumped forward. She landed behind Wildfire. She easily jumped over him with a smile. Carapace and Rena traded looks. Rena smiled as she glance at Carapace's shield. She slowed down and got behind him. She pushed him causing him to fall. She snickered and ran in front of him. Carapace frowned and got up. The Eiffel Tower was close.

Too bad they passed the akuma.

 **Sorry that it is short. I just wanted to get this out there because I am late. I really am sorry. Well I hope you all had a good weekend. I want to warn you that I will be starting school soon so I might not be able to post sometimes. I am moving into a new school and it is going to be rough. I just wanted to let you know. Till next time my wolves!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Now we can go back to the regular chapters. I am going to warn you when I start to go to school. I might not be able to post for a couple of weeks. Sorry about that. Well let's start the chapter! Enjoy!**

"Ha! I beat you!" Moonwatcher shouted.

Wildfire muttered something under his breath and waited for the others.  
Queen Bee came first and Rena Rouge came just and fox tail behind her. Carapace came several seconds later. He glared at Rena.  
Everyone started to talk and laugh at each other.

Wildfire's and Moonwatcher's ears both shot up.

"What is it?" Carapace asked as everyone started to became quiet.

"Footsteps," They both said in sync.

Moonwatcher lifted her head and sniffed the air. She growled.

"You all stay here," She growled and stalked off into the fog.

Everyone traded looks.

"Maybe we should stay here," Wildfire suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Queen Bee said.

"It might be nothing," Carapace argued.

"It might not be nothing," Rena retorted.

The all shut their mouths when they heard a growl. It was then followed by a hiss.

"Told you," Rena said, crossing her arms.

The girls started to wander off in the fog. Carapace sighed and the guys followed them.

Moonwatcher stood face to face with Viper. She held more bags of money and she opened her mouth to reveal two large fangs and her forked tongue.

"Came alone?" She hissed.

Moonwatcher glared at her, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Moonwatcher heard a crunch.

"Moonwatcher?" Queen Bee called out as she stepped out of the fog. Rena, Carapace and Wildfire followed her.

"What are you doing!" Rena yelled.

Moonwatcher growled and turned back to Viper who was smiling creepily. She laughed and threw the heaviest bag at Moonwatcher. She was flung back by the force.  
The others gathered around her.

"Ow," She groaned.

"That hurt?" Wildfire asked.

"Yes! I'm not pain resistance," She said as she threw the bag at Wildfire. It hit him in the face.

"Did that hurt?" Moonwatcher yelled.

Wildfire grumbled as he rubbed his nose.

"Fighting isn't going to help," Carapace said. Moonwatcher got up and saw that Viper was gone.

"Thanks guys. I could have taken her," Moonwatcher growled.

"There was no way," Rena said.

"I don't need help," Moonwatcher growled then she hopped onto a roof.

"Where are you going?" Queen Bee asked.

"Going to find Ladybug and Chat Noir," Moonwatcher growled.

The others traded looks. Wildfire jumped up onto the roof and trailed behind Moonwatcher.  
The heroes went in search of the original duo.

* * *

Ladybug threw her yoyo around a giant ant. Chat hit it with his baton and sent it flying through the air.

"Are you challenged enough?" A grating voice asked.

Neither one answered as a group of ants circled them. A few wasps flew overhead and a spider stood behind the ants.  
Chat and Ladybug stood back to back.

"Rather hard without your team, isn't it?" The annoying voice sneered.

"We used to do this all the time," Chat answered. With that, he extended his baton.

"Trust me," Ladybug whispered. Without waiting for an answer, she tied her yoyo around Chat's ankle.  
She looked back up at him and he nodded. She started to twirl around. Chat hit each ant with the end of his weapon.  
The ants moved away and the spider started to move in.

Ladybug untied Chat and they stood their ground.

They backed up against a wall, their faces growing grim.

Everyone turned their heads as they heard a loud roar in the distance. The sound of a flute drifted through the air and Ladybug and Chat smiled at each other.  
With the spider's attention turned away from them, they jumped towards it. Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around two of its legs causing it to tumble towards the ground.  
Chat hit it in one of its pitch black eyes.

It snapped its mandibles, nearly snapping Chat's leg.

A silver blur ran towards them. A group of five gray tigers surrounded the spider. Queen Bee's trompo flew through the air. It spun around and hit the closest wasp.  
The other wasps dove for Queen Bee. She smiled and dodged each one of their stingers. She threw her trompo again and knocked a wasp out of the sky.  
Carapace was blocking the ants' mandibles and raced through the horde like they were bowling pins. Rena Rouge leapt through the air to help Carapace with the ants.  
Wildfire has yet to appear.

"No!" The grating voice bellowed.

The spider whipped around, trying to figure out which tiger was real. When its back was turned, a silver tiger leapt onto it back and dug her claws into its head.  
The spider shook its head, trying to shake the crazy tiger off. The tiger illusions disappeared as the spider step through them. Moonwatcher stopped clawing at the spider's head and held on for dear life. The spider gave a shake harder than the others and Moonwatcher started to slip. She dug her claws into the spider and tried to stand up. Her hind legs starched the spider's eyes causing it to cry out in pain.

Some of the ants turned away from Carapace and Rena and charged towards the spider.

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped in front of them spinning their weapons in a circle. The ants changed their target to Ladybug and Chat. Ladybug and Chat smiled at each other and raced to meet the ants. They were a blur as they fought through the ants. The ants were flung into the air. Many of them landed on their back. They struggled to get up while the ones that landed on their feet focused on Ladybug and Chat.

Carapace and Rena Rouge continued to fight off their own horde of ants. Queen Bee knocked another wasp out of the sky. Carapace dove towards Rena and raised his shield above his head. The wasp landed on the shield with a loud _thump_. It bounced off the shield towards the ants. The ants separated and the wasp hit nothing but the cement.  
The ants continued on with their mission.

Moonwatcher's claws tore through the spider. She leapt on its back and bit down. The spider stumbled and started to fall towards the ground. Moonwatcher sniffed it.  
She heard nothing. No heartbeat. It was dead. She looked up to see the wasps starting to overpower Queen Bee. Moonwatcher shot into an alley and leapt onto a trashcan. She used her hind legs to launch her onto the roof. She sprinted across the rooftop and jumped towards the closest wasp. Once it was in her claws, she didn't let go. She then realized that she should have thought this through. She and the wasp fell out of the sky. The wasp managed to get loose, but they both hit the ground. Moonwatcher landed on her back. She roared in pain and rolled over. The wasp laid next to her, lifeless. Moonwatcher turned away and tried to get up.

Pain shot throughout Moonwatcher's spine. She dropped onto the ground.

 _Ugh_ Moonwatcher thought.

Suddenly all of the of the bugs slowly turned to a shadow Moonwatcher hadn't noticed. She then suddenly realized that the fog was gone.  
A _beep_ rang through her head. She needed to return to human. That was the downfall.

If she turned into an animal, she had to stay an animal for five minutes. It did make her bracelet harder to get though.

The _beep_ rang louder.

The figure walked out of the shadows. He stood on one of the roofs. He wore a large white lab coat and goggles. He had a lime green shirt underneath and khakis on. His feet were covered by shiny black shoes.

He remained Moonwatcher of Dr. Octopus from the comics. She had read a few before.

The only difference was that the akuma had a long brown ponytail and he didn't have four mechanical arms.

The bugs that were still alive flew to him.

"My name is Dr. Nero," The man said. "I only wish to study in peace."

The last _beep_ rang through Moonwatcher's head before she morphed back. She groaned and stood up.

"Well, your bugs are bugging ME!" Moonwatcher yelled.

"You were interfering with my study," Nero replied, his voice toneless. The ants filed down the wall and piled onto each other.  
Nero stepped on them and they brought him to the ground.

Queen Bee hovered above him. She looked around. If Wildfire had listened, he should be some where near by.  
She saw something creeping up behind Dr. Nero.

She quietly smiled to herself.

She landed next to the others.

Nero smiled and pointed behind Moonwatcher.

"Squirrel," He said.

"No!" Moonwatcher screamed as she saw it in the corner of her eye.

"Densen!" She screamed and she shot towards the squirrel. Her tail was up and wagging and she was on all fours.  
The squirrel ran across the road and Moonwatcher followed.

The others watched as she disappeared from view. A burst of laughter came from Nero's direction.  
Everyone turned their heads. It wasn't coming from Nero.

It was from behind him.

Wildfire was there on the ground, laughing.

He realized everyone was there, watching him.

"Oh shoot," He said.

The squirrel came back and jumped onto Wildfire. Before it could jump away, Moonwatcher came barreling into Wildfire.

Ladybug charged towards Nero, her yoyo spinning in a circle.

The others followed her lead, clashing with the bugs.

The squirrel was long gone and Wildfire and Moonwatcher were sprawled out on each other. Moonwatcher shot up and turned away to hide her red face.  
Wildfire's mouth was straighter than a line and his face had a growing blush.

"Get up and help!" Queen Bee yelled.

Moonwatcher helped Wildfire up and they joined the battle. After ten minutes, many of bugs were dead and scattered across the road.  
The sky started to slowly brighten. Wildfire and Moonwatcher had Nero pinned down.

The others surrounded them.

"Time to show you my solution," Nero said calmly.  
He opened a small vial of gas. Wildfire and Moonwatcher gasped as the gas hit them.

Ladybug started towards them when they abruptly stood up, releasing Nero.

"Guys?" Chat Noir asked.

Their faces were emotionless and they stared at Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"Get them," Nero said pointing to the heroes.

Wildfire took out his nunchucks and Moonwatcher pulled out her spear. Wildfire started towards them.

"Guys! Snap out of it!" Carapace yelled, raising up his hands.

"We don't want to hurt you," Rena said, raising her flute.

Moonwatcher made some kind of amused noise.

"You should worry about yourself," She growled. She broke her spear into four pieces and clicked something on it. Each piece looked like a dagger.  
She gave them all a crazed smile and threw the pieces.

Ladybug pushed Chat out of the way while barely dodging it herself. She felt the wind pass her face.  
Queen Bee shot into the air before one of the pieces hit her. Carapace blocked two of the pieces with his shield.

Moonwatcher held out her hand and the pieces flew back into her hand as one.

Wildfire charged at the heroes with Moonwatcher close behind. Queen Bee flew overhead, trying to get behind them.  
Wildfire threw his nunchucks upwards and they hit Queen Bee in the face. She fell and Wildfire caught his nunchucks. Queen Bee hit the ground. Moonwatcher grabbed her by the neck.

"No!" Ladybug yelled.

Moonwatcher slowly looked up at her. It was creepy. It was slow, but there wasn't any hesitation. Their eyes were cold and lifeless. Their faces were emotionless.

Ladybug looked around for a solution.

"Lucky Charm!" She yelled.

A squirrel stuffed animal landed in her hands. She smiled and chucked it down the road.  
Moonwatcher dropped Queen Bee and shot down the road.

Wildfire watched her and the heroes took the chance.

Chat Noir and Carapace pinned him down. Wildfire tried to wrestle them off of him and Rena ended up having to help.  
Ladybug tied Nero up with her yoyo.

"Where's the akuma?" Queen Bee asked.

"Try his safety goggles," Chat Noir suggested.

Ladybug ripped the goggles off his face and broke them.

"My research won't be stopped!" Nero screamed, struggling against Ladybug's yoyo.

The akuma fluttered out of his goggles and Ladybug captured it.  
She released it and Wildfire stopped struggling.

"Hey dude. You ok?" Carapace asked.

"Um, what's going on?" Wildfire asked.

"Ok. You're back to normal," Carapace said, releasing him.

Wildfire got up and shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to have a nasty bruise tomorrow," Queen Bee said, glaring at Wildfire.

"Where did Moonwatcher go?" Wildfire asked, looking around.

"She probably had to leave. She did use her power," Rena suggested.

The others agreed.

The sun started to rise.

"I have to go," Chat said, waving at them before jumping away.

"Me too," Ladybug said. The team broke away and all headed home to get some much needed rest.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you all have a nice weekend! I don't have anything to say so... Till next time my wolves!**


	16. Chapter 15

Hey **everyone! I hope you all enjoying the story! I will hopefully get to explain the lost miraculous a little in this chapter. Let's get started! Enjoy!**

"Ugh!" Jay yelled, flopping down on his bed.

"Lady problems?" Carkai asked, not looking up from his pineapple.

"What do I do?" Jay asked, looking up at Carkai.

Carkai stared sadly at his pineapple. He didn't answer.

"Carkai?" Jay said, gently poking the kwami.

Carkai again did not answer. His eyes grew glassy. It was like he was somewhere else.  
He slowly lifted his head and stared right at Jay.

"I want to see her again," Carkai whispered.

"See who?"

"Don't fall in love, Jay. Believe me. Densen I mean Moonwatcher isn't—"

Carkai was silenced by yelling from downstairs.

"Stay here, Carkai," Jay said in a hushed whisper.

Carkai nodded and hid behind Jay's pillow.

Jay crept down the stairs. He followed the shouting and it led him to the kitchen.  
He peeked into the doorway and he saw his parents.

"I'm tired of this!" His mother shouted.

"One of us needs to stay home. I think it should be you. I have a better paying job," His father said calmly.

"No! No one needs to stay home! He's fine!" Jay's mother snapped.

"Well if stopped for a second, you will understand that being fine and being happy are two different things!" His father retorted, clearly getting annoyed.

"Don't raise your voice with me!" His mother yelled.

"I'm a grown man. I can do what I want!" He shouted.

"You need to be quiet!" She yelled back.

"You wouldn't be like this if it Cecile," His father snapped.

Jay recoiled at the mention of his passed sister.

His mother was beyond angry. Her face was twisting in anger and pain.

Jay heard the smack before he even saw it. His mother just slapped his father.

"You can stay home," She said, her voice full of venom.

Her eyes were cold.

She grabbed her car keys and stormed out of the house.

She's...gone. She left him. She didn't care about him. She didn't love him. Not. At. All.

He felt the air drain from his body. It was a snake constricting around his throat. It tightened its grip around his neck.  
He tried to stay calm and breathe in normal. He ended up gasping for air.

His father's head shot towards him. His eyes were full of guilt.

Jay started to feel light headed.

He turned and tried to race up the stairs.

He tripped on multiple steps and ended up slamming his chin on the ground.

He groaned and got back up.

He ran down the hallway and he didn't risk glancing at the many mirrors beside him.

He ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He locked the door and slid down into a sitting position.  
Tears rolled down his face.

Carkai flew over to him and nuzzled Jay's cheek. He then landed next to his leg and leaned on it.

Jay listened for any footsteps. None.

No one cares.

No one cares

* * *

Moonwatcher landed in her bedroom and released her transformation.

Angel happily greeted Hope with a lick and her tag wagging behind her.

Hope bent down and pet her head.

"Thanks a lot, Densen," Hope said sarcastically.

"What? I helped," Densen replied, shrugging.

Hope scoffed and crossed her arms.

Angel hopped onto the bed and sniffed Densen.  
She settled down and rested her head on a pillow.

"You act more like a dog than a wolf," Hope said.

"Just because you're upset and embarrassed doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Densen said, crossing her arms and raising her chin.

"What do I have to be embarrassed about?"

Densen didn't answer and just gave her a knowing look.

Hope's face reddened at the thought.

"No! I refused to think about it!" Hope yelled, throwing her head under a pillow.

"Aww!" Densen cooed.

"Stop it!" Hope shouted.

"Young love!" Densen said in a sing song voice.

"He probably has a girlfriend!" Hope said, lifting her head.

"I bet he doesn't," Densen bet.

"How much you wanna bet?" Hope said, putting her hands on her hips.

"If he doesn't have a girlfriend, you have to kiss him on the spot," Densen said, her eyes glowing with a slight sparkle.

"If he does then you have to eat whatever I give you for a week," Hope said.

"Deal," They both said.

Hope narrowed her eyes as she saw that Densen just smiled at her.

"Goodnight," Densen said as she laid in Angel's fur.

Hope turned off the lights and laid on the carpet.

She slowly slipped into peaceful darkness.

* * *

Ladybug flipped onto her balcony and slipped inside her room.

"Spots Off," She said. Tikki flew out of her earring.

"Get some rest, Mari," Tikki said.

"You had a long day."

Marinette smiled at her kwami.

"I have a question" Marinette said out of the blue.

"What is it?"

"What are some of the other kwamis?"

"Well there is Darkic the jaguar. Dolly the dolphin. Searla the seal. Buffy the buffalo and Niecka the falcon. There are a lot, Mari," Tikki listed.

"Do they all have there own miraculous?" Marinette questioned.

"No, not all of them. Some just wander," Tikki answered.

"Oh," Marinette replied. "Why are the lost miraculous here?"

Tikki didn't answer and just looked at her.

"We'll save that for later," She finally answered.

Marinette frowned.

"Fine. Tomorrow," She said as she laid on her bed.

Tikki laughed and settled on the sheets.

 _Why didn't she answer the question?_ _Hmm_ Marinette thought.

 _You won't like the answer_ Tikki thought as the darkness slowly drowned her.

* * *

Chat landed on his bedroom floor.

"Claws in," He whispered.

Plagg flew out of the ring.

"Wow," He said.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"No more love for the bug," Plagg said simply.

"She's never going to love me, Plagg. I've tried so many times. It's obvious that we aren't meant for for each other," Adrien snapped.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Relax kid," Plagg said. "I've noticed that you've taken a liking to someone else."

"Who?" Adrien asked, looking up.

Plagg face palmed and sighed.

"You are so dense kid," Plagg grumbled.

"Who?" Adrien repeated.

"She's just a friend," Plagg said in mocking voice.

"Well she is," Adrien argued.

"I think she's been upgraded to crush," Plagg said with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Adrien sighed.

He flopped down on his bed face first.

"Aww! Is someone having love troubles?" Plagg laughed.

"I don't have love troubles!" Adrien yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Stop denying it," Plagg said.

"Adrien looked at Plagg.

"Ok. Fine. I like her. Ok?" Adrien confessed.

* * *

Alya walked into school, half awake and half asleep.

"Hey Alya!" A cheery voice chirped.

Alya jumped as soon as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to find Marinette standing there.

"Mari? What are you doing at school so early?" Alya asked before yawning.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night," She answered.

"What did you think of the party?" Alya asked tiredly.

"You didn't get much sleep last night either, did you?" Marinette observed.

"Huh. Oh yeah," Alya said as they walked into the nearly empty classroom.

Rose and Max were standing up, chatting. Jay and Hope were in their seats asleep.

"No way! They get to sleep," Alya mumbled.

Marinette tried to cover up her yawn.

"Heh," Was all that Marinette could say.

Alya and Marinette basically collapsed in the seats before falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

The day was sluggish and everyone was tired.

"Jay! Wake up!"

"Alya, stop falling asleep."

"I can't believe even Chloé fell asleep!"

"Kim's sleeping!"

Everyone was constantly falling asleep. The Akuma last night had kept the whole city up. Even the teacher fell asleep once.

Mmd. Bustier was in the front of the classroom, trying not to show her sleepiness.

Some of the kids in the back had their face down, sleeping.

Adrien looked around to see everyone watching the teacher. Most people were watching her with their eyes drooping. He caught Marinette yawned behind him. She was one of the sleepiest teens in the room of all.

She was cute when she was tired. He stared at her for a few seconds before she glanced down at him and caught him staring. He smiled akwardly and slowly turned around. He felt his face heat up.

He just got caught.

 **I hope you liked it! Till next time my wolves!**


	17. Chapter 16

**HAHA! I did not get to the explaining part last time, so hopefully I will get to it this time. Also thank you for reviewing! It REALLY makes my day even if it isn't a good review. Thank you for telling me what I needed to work on! It may sound sarcastic but it isn't. Also on Monday I will be starting school. I am SO sorry but I might end up having to cut it to only a one chapter a week. I really am sorry. School! Yay! ._. Not really. Enjoy!**

Hope noticed that Jay was less talkative than usual. His eyes were full of sorrow and his posture was slumped.

She wondered what was wrong. Her curiosity was eating away at her. She was arguing with herself.

 _If he wanted to talk about it he would. Well some people need that push to open up. That's invading his privacy! It could be something important! That's why he shouldn't talk about it! It could be life or death!_

That thought sealed what she was going to do. She would ask after class.

She yawned and watched the teacher at the front of the classroom. She half listened.

Her eyes widened as she heard a boom come from outside. Her head turned towards the window.  
She raised her hand.

"Yes, Hope?" Mmd. Bustier asked.

"May I go to the restroom?" Hope asked.

"Mhm," Mmd. Bustier said, tiredly.

Hope calmly walked towards the door. Once she shut the door, she shot down the stairs. She looked around and saw no one. She smiled and Densen flew out of her sweatshirt.  
"Densen, Fangs out!"

Moonwatcher jumped from under the stairs and onto the roof. She leapt from roof to roof.

Her ears perked up when she heard someone yell," COME OUT! COME OUT!"

She looked over the edge of the roof to see a hooded figure. It turned towards Moonwatcher.  
Its face was hidden in the shadow of the hood. The cloak the figure was wearing was a dark purple. A dark sapphire hung from the figure's neck.

"Hello, Moonwatcher," The figure said. The gender was hard to tell from the voice. It was well balanced in the middle.

Moonwatcher cocked her head.

"Would you like to see a trick?" The hooded figure asked.

Moonwatcher's eyes widened and she could barely move before—

* * *

A blinding flash of light went through the city. Everyone ducked and ran for cover.

Jay ran out of the room along with a few others. He ran into the locker room.  
He quickly glanced around and saw no one. He transformed and ran for the roof.

Little did he know...Marinette was standing there.

Wildfire had been just standing in front of her.

That meant...he went to her school! Marinette started to freak out.

"Tikki! Tikki! Do you know wat this means?" Marinette yelled, grabbing at her hair.

"Yes, Mari. Calm down," Tikki said calmly, trying to comfort her.

"OH MY GOD! That could mean the others go here too! I mean they all look like teenagers!" Marinette yelled, starting to run around the room.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted.

Marinette halted and stared at Tikki.

"The akuma," Tikki said, smiling slightly.

Marinette satred at her with her panicked look still on her face. It took her a moment to process what Tikki had said.  
She realized and said," Right."

She transformed and Ladybug hopped out of the school.

* * *

Ladybug landed at akuma scene.

"Powers?" She asked her team.

"We think that he or it that caused the light," Chat answered.

"Where's Moonwatcher?" Ladybug asked, looking around.

"Here," Moonwatcher said in a cold, toneless voice. She landed on the roof.

She sounded weird.

"Moonwatcher, look at me," Wildfire said. Moonwatcher smiled, but did not turn to face him.

The others started to back away from her as she turned. Her eyes were still gold.

Wildfire jumped back.

"What was that?" Queen Bee asked.

Moonwatcher slowly cocked her head. Her movement was smooth and she didn't twitch.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes.

Moonwatcher suddenly burst out laughing.

"You guys believed me!" She laughed out.

The others relaxed and Queen Bee walked up to her.

"You really had me," She said, smiling a little.

Moonwatcher stopped laughing. She exhaled and stood up straight.

"Let's do this," She said.

Wildfire frowned. The others leapt off the roof, leaving him alone with Moonwatcher.

"Is something wrong, Wildfire?" Moonwatcher asked.

Wildfire backed up. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his nun-chucks.

"You don't call me that," Wildfire growled.

"Aw! So you caught me," She said, smiling.

She howled and pulled out her spear.

The two charged at each other. Moonwatcher bared her teeth. Wildfire was the first to attack. He swung at her leg.  
It hit its mark and she winced in pain. She threw her spear towards him. He ducked and it clattered onto the roof. He smiled and he lunged towards her.  
He tackled her o the ground and she hit the roof with a hard _thump_.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He got kicked in the stomach in return. She suddenly went as still as a statue. He blinked at her, confused. He stood up and gently touched her with his foot. She didn't react.

He glanced around. He didn't see anything useful, so he put her in an alley.

She still didn't move. It didn't look like she was blinking. Wildfire watched her for a minute to make sure she was breathing.  
Once he saw that she was, he left.

He jumped from roof to roof. He crouched once he saw the akuma and his teammates.

They seemed to be doing well. Chat Noir hit him around a couple of times with his baton.

Wildfire's ears perked up as he heard a trashcan landed loudly somewhere. He didn't mind the dog barking in the distance.  
He watched his team, ready to go in to help at anytime.

He heard the dog getting closer. He turned to see it, but recoiled at the sight.  
Moonwatcher was barking. Her eyes were wild.

She was heading straight for the others.

"Moonwatcher!" He shouted.

Queen Bee heard him. Moonwatcher growled and shook her head.

Queen Bee hopped onto the roof. She barely dodged the beam of light the akuma shot at her.

She landed behind Moonwatcher and wrapped her trompo around her neck. Moonwatcher didn't care and pulled against her new leash. The wire was thin and started to cut against Moonwatcher's skin.

Queen Bee ran out of ideas. She tried the first thing that popped into her head.

"Sit!" Queen Bee yelled pointing at the ground.

Moonwatcher stopped barking and looked at her, confused.

"I SAID SIT!" Queen Bee shouted, continuing to point at the ground.

Moonwatcher just stared at her.

"I said sit," Queen Bee growled.

Moonwatcher slowly slid into a crouch position. She stared at Queen Bee was crazy.

"Woof?" Moonwatcher said.

 _I can't believe that worked_ Queen Bee thought.

"He must have made act a dog," Queen Bee said to herself.

Moonwatcher cocked her head. She started to bark her head off.  
Queen Bee's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

Moonwatcher stayed in a crouch. Her bark grew louder and louder.

"Ugh!" Queen Bee yelled, throwing her hands up and dropping her trompo.

Moonwatcher shot off with the trompo wire still around her neck.

Queen Bee just realized what Moonwatcher had done. Moonwatcher turned her head to look at Queen Bee. She smirked and continued running.

 _Oh that little..._ Queen Bee thought, pouting.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading so far! :) Like I said earlier, I might not be able to post two chapters next week. I will try though. :) I also like how at least a thousand people have clicked on this story and clicked off! XD I must be doing something right! Till next time my wolves! XD  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I started school! Sigh. I got this thing called Grammarly, so my writing shouldn't have any mistakes. Hopefully. Anyway, let's start the chapter. Enjoy!**

Moonwatcher ran down the street.

What was she doing? She couldn't control her own limbs. No matter how hard she tried, she failed to take control.  
She silently growled at herself.

Moonwatcher turned the corner and caught sight of her teammates. Without wanting to, she started to bark uncontrollably.  
Everyone turned their heads towards the sound.

She saw the man in the cloak. He caused this. Moonwatcher growled in her head.

"Ah! My little pet," He said calmly. He motioned for her to come closer.  
She fought internally.

 _NO,_ She thought.

She felt her muscles pulling as she forced herself to stay still. The man in the cloak gave up.  
She felt him smiling.

Moonwatcher watched in horror as her jaw moved and she heard her voice say,"Shift."

Being an animal was one of the best things in the world! She could be someone else. She could be tough the way her younger self-had dreamed about being. She could finally fight back. She could finally be heard. Maybe it wasn't humans that heard her. It was the animals. She still couldn't understand them that well. Most of it was gibberish to Moonwatcher. She was able to pick out 'hello'. The important part to Moonwatcher was being free. Free from all the problems of being human. Free from just being herself.

This wasn't the time to 'free'.

Fortunately for her, she had more control over her animal form. Moonwatcher felt her muscles pulled and stretch. Her skull and the rest of her bones cracked and moved around.  
It wasn't painful. It was almost peaceful. She felt herself grow warmer. Moonwatcher now stood on four legs and she swished her tail around. There, she stood a silver wolf.

She growled and watched her teammates. They stood there alert, staring at her.

They thought she was still being controlled. She gave them a frown and thought.

She tried to wink at them, wag her tail, jump up and stand on her hind legs, and even tried to flip. It didn't go well.

They continued to watch her. Queen Bee told them not to trust her.

 _Dang it, Queenie,_ Moonwatcher thought.

She glanced at the Akuma. He had been sneaking closer to Chat Noir. His face was covered by a shadow, so she couldn't see his eyes.

She suddenly felt the overwhelming feeling to protect. She growled and bared her teeth. She started to stalk towards the Akuma. She slowly started to arch her back to make her look bigger. Chat Noir narrowed his eyes and gripped his baton. The others held their weapons.

She snapped.

Moonwatcher shot forward towards Chat. Ladybug was the first to react. Her yo-yo flew through the air. Moonwatcher took a running jump over it and something pulled at her neck. Her head turned and saw Queen Bee holding her trompo. Moonwatcher realized the wire was still around her neck. She tried to chew on the wire, but it only hurt her gums.

Red picked her up.

"No. Bad dog," he said.

Moonwatcher cocked her head. She wasn't a dog.  
Red took the trompo out of Queen Bee's hand. He set her down next to a water drain. He tied the trompo around the water drain.

"Wait! No!" Moonwatcher barked. He couldn't understand her.

Her ears perked up and she heard someone fighting. The Akuma had attacked Chat. She barked and pulled against her 'leash'. Red ignored her and ran to go help Chat.  
Moonwatcher pulled, but the wire started to tear through her skin.

A small _beep_ rang through her head. She frowned. She pulled her head down. She tugged and pulled. Her head started to slip through the hole. She pulled harder and her ears slipped through. Once she was free, Moonwatcher went to go help her teammates. She howled and shook her coat.

She leaped at the Akuma from behind. She landed on his back and she dug her claws into his back.  
Her jaws instinctively went for the neck. The Akuma fell back towards the ground, trying to crush me.

Moonwatcher twisted around as she tried to escape. She ended up being crushed between the Akuma and the road.

Fortunately for her, nothing was broken. She snapped at his shoulder. She felt her canines sink into his shoulder. The Akuma got up only to be struck across the face with Rena's flute.

"You worthless dog," The Akuma grumbled as he got back up.

Moonwatcher suddenly feels something release her. She barked, wagging her tail behind her. Something caught her eye. The Akuma was clutching the sapphire around his neck.  
She glanced over at Red.

A _beep_ rang through her head.

Red looked over at her. He nodded.

Moonwatcher started to arch her back and started towards the Akuma. Her eyes were locked on the sapphire. She circled around the Akuma.  
The others surrounded the Akuma.

Moonwatcher heard something running towards her.

Her head turned. A white dog was headed for them. Her eyes widened.

The last _beep_ sounded.

As Moonwatcher started to morph back, she screamed," ANGEL! NO!"

Angel ran and jumped up on her. Angel knocked her to the ground and happily licked her face.

"Ew! Angel! Stop!" Moonwatcher yelled.

Angel got off of her and let her tongue roll out of her mouth.

While the Akuma was distracted by Angel, Queen Bee dropkicked him. Carapace laughed and grabbed the sapphire. He crushed it in his fist and a purple butterfly flew out.  
Ladybug's yo-yo captured the Akuma and set it free.

Wildfire faced Moonwatcher who was busy growling at her dog.

"So you have a dog," Wildfire said.

Moonwatcher nodded and then her eyes suddenly went wide.

She probably just realized what situation she just put herself in. She nervously laughed and picked up Angel. Angel looked up at Moonwatcher with a weird look on her face.  
The dog looked like she was smiling and knew what she had done.

Moonwatcher growled at Angel who opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

A few chuckled and laughed at this. Moonwatcher glared at them and hopped off towards her house.

Wildfire watched her leave. No damage had been done, but Ladybug still had the magic clear everything up.

Ladybug walked up to him before he jumped away.

"Wildfire, I need to tell you something," Ladybug said.

"Yeah?"

"You need to be careful where you transform," She said.

"You don't—"

"No."

"Wait. YOU GO TO HIGHSCHOOL?"

"Oh no." Ladybug sighed.

"Ladybug goes to high school?" Chat Noir repeated.

"Wait, what?" Rena said.

"What's going on?" Queen Bee asked.

"Ladybug goes to high school," Carapace answered.

"I go to high school," Chat said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh shoot," Chat said. "Um bye!"

Chat raced away from them.

"I'm guessing we all go to high school. Don't we?" Wildfire said calming.

Everyone nodded.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Wildfire replied.

Everyone just stared at each other.

"I can't believe we just did that," Rena said.

"Me neither," Carapace replied.

"School!" Wildfire suddenly blurted out.

 **OMG! I am SO sorry! Fanfiction was being difficult and I couldn't get in. Sorry, it is short. I just want to get this out for you all. Again I am sorry.** **School is meh. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Till next time my wolves!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry about not posting, but as I said, I might not be able to post. God. I had a test during the first week of school. -Sighs- NO MORE WAITING! Enjoy!**

Hope sat in class, bored out of her mind when Jay walked into the room. She hadn't realized that he had left the room.  
Only ten minutes later Adrien entered the room and was followed by Alya.

She saw Alya leaned down and whisper to Adrien who shrugged.

Hope guessed that it probably where Marinette was. She had been here long enough to know that.

Marinette didn't show up for the whole day. Chloe came crashing into the room near the end of the day. Nino didn't show up.

Hope went to her locker and grabbed her backpack.

She headed for the large front doors. Once she stepped out on the sidewalk, a large gust of wind hit her in the face.  
The coolness stung her face.

The trees were changing to a beautiful crimson red. Leaves littered the roads and sidewalks. The wind was cool and would feel like the small pricks of needles against her face.

Hope continued down the sidewalk. She heard a scream down the street.

 _Already,_ Hope thought as she groaned. She ran down the street and took a sharp turn into an alley.

Densen flew out of her sweatshirt and shivered. Hope gave no thought to it.  
Densen felt sick. Something was going to happen during the transformation.

"Hey! Hope, we still have that bet," Densen said, trying to lighten her feeling. Hope groaned and started her transformation. The feeling worsened as she was sucked into the bracelet.

Moonwatcher leaped onto the roof and ran to join her teammates.

* * *

Queen Bee greeted Moonwatcher. Wildfire had yet to show up. The others said hello and turned back towards the street.

"We can't find the problem," Chat informed her. Moonwatcher nodded and looked down. She rotated her ears, listening closely for any sounds of a struggle.  
Her ears perked up as she picked up muffled sobs. Her head turned to an alley she had been close to. Slowly, she crept over to the edge of the roof. She hopped to the next roof and the next.  
The wind blew against her face.

One smell stood out to her.

Blood.

Her gaze shot down into the alley. There was a hooded figure had his back towards her. In front of the figure, a small woman sat on the ground with her hands tied behind her and her mouth duct taped.

The figure held a hammer in his hand. He raised it above his head, getting ready to strike.

The woman wiggled and tears dripped down her face. Her eyes were full of panic and fear.

Moonwatcher pulled out her spear and snarled. The man swung around to face his attacker to see Moonwatcher lunged at him.  
He swung the hammer at her. Moonwatcher ducked and jabbed her spear at him. He moved away, only a nick away from being impaled in the shoulder. Moonwatcher growled and lunged at the man again. He struck her in the arm. A loud crack echoed through the alley. Everything stayed still for a moment. The man raised the hammer again.  
In a split second, Moonwatcher pupils slid to thin slits. She launched herself at the man, faster than before. She grabbed his wrist. Her grip tightened until the bone snapped in a jagged direction. The man screamed in agony, but Moonwatcher had a sick grin plastered on her face. The bone started to tear through his skin. Blood dripped down his arm onto Moonwatcher's claw. It was warm and thick.

"Moonwatcher!" Queen Bee's voice snapped.

Moonwatcher snapped out of whatever she was in and instantly let go of the man's wrist.

Queen Bee hopped down who was followed by Wildfire. Ladybug came down after them and Chat and Carapace trailed behind her. Rena appeared behind Moonwatcher.  
She started to untie the woman who looked horrified and grateful at the same time.

Before Ladybug tied the man up, he threw his hammer towards Moonwatcher. Her reflexes kicked in and she almost got out of the way. It hit her on the same shoulder as before.  
It dislocated her shoulder. She groaned. She reached for her other shoulder and it popped back in place. Chat Noir knocked him onto the ground by hitting him in the back.  
Carapace and Chat Noir watched him.

Ladybug yelled," Lucky Charm!" and reached for the sky. A ladybug themed icepack fell out of the sky and landed in her hands.  
Ladybug offered it to Moonwatcher who was sitting on the ground. Moonwatcher thanked her and graciously excepted it. Ladybug walked back over to the hooded man and tied his hands with her yo-yo. Wildfire walked over to Moonwatcher and held out his hand.

Moonwatcher smiled up at him and took it. As soon as they touched, both of their eyes turn pure white. Their mouths hung open as they both slid onto their knees.

Moonwatcher heard a ringing sound throughout her head. It hurt and her head became to ache. The ringing became louder as fiery flames grew brighter in her mind.  
The flames exploded into a burning inescapable inferno. She could feel the fire licking her skin felt would suddenly burst into flames and slowly turn into ash. She felt her mouth open to scream, but no sound came out. It hurt. Make it stop. Please! STOP IT! Stop. Please. It hurts.

Moonwatcher wanted to whimper, but nothing came out. The fire burned brighter and hotter.

She felt herself stand up.

Queen Bee watched in horror as Wildfire and Moonwatcher sat on the ground, pain etched on their faces.

Their mouths moved at the same time as they were trying to scream. They suddenly stood up, their movement perfectly smooth. They moved together as if they were the same.

"You will burn. You watch them all wither away. Their ashes will be blown away. Their skeletons will lay there in the ashes of what they could not save. What they destroyed. You must hurry. You must protect. You must save them. Save the one who is hurt. Save the one slowly shattering over her the now lost time. Save her. Save the one that hurts and hides. Save the one that is broken. One shall perish. Four will leave. Two are left. Help each other when you need it the most. You must find their secrets before it is over. You will all die if you don't," They both said tonelessly, their voices combining making it creepier.

Everyone was silent and continued to stare at them in horror.

Wildfire and Moonwatcher dropped to their knees and clutched their heads and looked like they were screaming. The white eyes glowed brighter and brighter.  
Soon the light dimmed and Wildfire and Moonwatcher dropped to the ground.

No one moved.

Moonwatcher screamed. Her eyes were panicked and full of terror.

Wildfire stared straight ahead of him, unmoving. His eyes were full of pain.

Chat Noir inched towards them and poked them with his baton. Wildfire lashed out at him. Chat was trapped between a wall and Wildfire's antlers. Moonwatcher jumped up and bared her fangs. Her canines grew in size to make her look fierce. She snapped at Queen Bee who approached her. Queen Bee leaped back.

"What do we do?" Queen Bee asked Ladybug.

Ladybug shrugged and her miraculous gave off a beep.

She touches her earring and looks down at the man. He smirks.

Rena rushes the woman out of the alley. With Queen Bee distracted, Moonwatcher lunged at her.

 **Sorry everyone that it is late. I'm tired. So until next time. Till next time my wolves!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thank all of you for reading! I don't know how many more chapters there will be. I do know there will be more than 20 so we have a little bit more to go. Just wanted to let you know. Also, there is something you might not like but I need to get further in time. Sorry. Enjoy!**

Moonwatcher growled. Chat was stuck between the wall and Wildfire's sharpened antlers.

Queen Bee stood still in front of Moonwatcher, holding her out her arms. Queen Bee glanced quickly at Moonwatcher's eyes.  
Her pupils were constantly growing and shrinking. Her tail was twitching.

Queen Bee turned to find Wildfire's antlers have black tips.

"Um guys, is it just me or are his antlers getting longer," Chat asked, nervously.  
Moonwatcher's breathes came out as short pants. Wildfire took a step closer.

Rena dropped in. She glanced at Ladybug. Ladybug caught her gaze. Rena looked at the man and back up at her until Ladybug understood what she was implying.  
Ladybug nodded and slowly untied the man. Rena knocked him out with a blow from her flute. She threw him over her shoulder and jumped towards a police station.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at one of Wildfire's antlers. He jumped away flung his head back. He jumped around and dragged Ladybug with him. She swung around with her feet together and hit him in the back. He fell forwards but put his head back. His antler tore through Ladybug's suit and it ripped her leg.  
She rolled on the ground and gasped for air. She sat up and looked at her leg. Wildfire sat on his knees and shook his head. His antlers returned to normal and he clutched his head.

"Ow," He moaned.

Chat rushed over to Ladybug. A long, gaping cut run down her leg. Her suit materialized over the hole in her suit, covering the cut.

"Are you ok?" Chat asked.

Before she could answer, a scream pierced through the air.

All heads turned. Moonwatcher had Queen Bee pinned down. Moonwatcher was twitching and starting to shake. Moonwatcher was suddenly yanked up and hit in the back of the neck. She turned to find Carapace with a grim expression.

She growled and leaped towards Carapace, her claws extended. She was flung upwards with a kick in the stomach by Queen Bee. Moonwatcher hit the ground with a crack.  
Queen Bee got up. Moonwatcher didn't move. Carapace walked towards her and peered down at her through his hood.

Moonwatcher slashed his leg. Carapace slammed his shield down at her. Moonwatcher winced in pain and shook her head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! A major headache," She groaned. The images slammed into her head. She flung back into the wall. At the same time, Wildfire fell limp.

The fire burned its way into her memory. Its fiery fury destroyed anything she was thinking about. Moonwatcher panted and tried to get some cool air into her lungs. Her throat was raspy. A smile appeared in the fire. It was like it bit her.

She screamed and held her head.

She could see the blood dripping down the walls. Claw marks along the wooden structure. Ash drifting through the air. Smoke infiltrating her lungs. The bones littered across the floor. Bodies bent in awkward directions on the ground. Tears in their skin. Burn marks on their face. Their cold lifeless eyes.

The images faded.

"Moonwatcher? Wildfire?" A concerned voice said, breaking through the prison that Moonwatcher was trapped in.

Her eyes opened to blinding light. She blinked a couple times to find Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena watching her with concern written on their faces.  
She shook her head and felt something warm dripping down her neck. Moonwatcher gingerly touched the back of her head and peeked at her fingers. Scarlet red blood was lightly showing her fingerprints.

"Where's Wildfire?" Moonwatcher asked, standing up. Queen Bee helped her stand.

"Right here," He answered. He was also standing. He held his head, his fawn brown hair falling over his eyes.  
Moonwatcher had the urge to go brush it away.

"Are you ok?" She asked, ignoring the feeling.

Ladybug's earrings beeped urgently.

"Sorry guys. I have to go," Ladybug said before jumping away. Moonwatcher caught Ladybug's last glance at Chat.  
Moonwatcher smiled slightly.

"You better go get some rest guys," Chat suggested.

"Thanks," Wildfire said.

"Who what?" Chat asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Wildfire just smiled. He turned to leave.

"Wait! I need to meet you at the Eiffel Tower," Moonwatcher quickly said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Um I need to ask you something," Moonwatcher answered, awkwardly smiling.

Rena smirked and Queen Bee shook her head. Chat and Carapace seemed to be oblivious to everything that was going on.

"Ok," Wildfire answered, smiling.

Moonwatcher saw the sun peek out of the clouds behind him. She stared at him for a few seconds before saying," Meet when the moon is at it's highest."

He smiled wider and nodded. Wildfire left.

"What did you say?" Rena asked, trying to act innocent.

"Never," Moonwatcher answered before hopping towards her house.

Rena crossed her arms and pouted.

Carapace laughed.

* * *

The moon was a beautiful crescent. It was a cloudy night, but it still shone through the dark clouds.  
Moonwatcher leaped onto the Eiffel Tower to see Wildfire's silhouette.

He turned and smiled at her. Moonwatcher felt something flutter around in her stomach. Her heart started to beat a little faster.

"What did you need to ask me?" Wildfire asked.

"Uh right," Moonwatcher said.

Wildfire looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"God, Densen," Moonwatcher muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

Wildfire waited for her to say something.

"I um... uh...do you have...UH! Do you have a... oh god... doyouhaveagirlfriend?"

Wildfire stared at her.

"Do I what?"

Moonwatcher sighed.

"Do you have a...girlfriend?"

Moonwatcher looked down at the metal of the tower. Wildfire didn't say anything for a few moments.

"No," He answered, quietly.

 _OMG, NOW I HAVE TO KISS HIM! OMG! OMG! OH, SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

Moonwatcher looked up at him. He was looking at his feet. She took a deep breath.  
Wildfire looked up at her.

She leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck before retreating all the way back to her house.

Wildfire stood there, shocked. He lightly touched his lips before his legs failed him. He collapsed on the Eiffel Tower and stared at the sky for a few hours.

After a while of staring at the moon, he dragged himself home.

His mom still hadn't come home. His dad said that she would and she just needed time. He landed on his bed and released the transformation.  
Carkai flew out of the anklet in a brown swirl.

Jay handed him a piece of pineapple and put a piece in his mouth. Jay fell backward and landed on his pillow.  
He sighed dreamily with a lovestruck smile on his face.

Carkai gave him a sad glance and looked down at the pineapple in his hand.

"Oh Jay, I have to talk to you," Carkai said, continuing to look down at the pineapple.

Jay shot up with a large smile on his face. "What is it?"

Carkai felt guilt creep up at him. He didn't want to break his spirits especially after what he was going through.

"Um, it's about Moonwatcher," Carkai mumbled, slowly looking peering up at Jay.

Jay's smile started to bend as he noticed Carkai's mood.

"You shouldn't fall in love with her," Carkai said quietly.

"Why?"

Carkai's heart ached and longed to see her again.

"It isn't worth it. Please. Just don't," Carkai said, his voice wavering.

"Why?" Jay asked softly, his eyes filling with concern.

"It will only end with heartbreak. Every time," Carkai said, looking defeated. He would never see her beautiful golden eyes again. He would never smell her wonderful forest scent again. It was so unfair! All the other kwamis got to be with each other!

Jay nodded slowly.

"Ok, Carkai," He said reluctantly.

Carkai looked up at him.

"I'm only doing it because you said to," Jay said.

Carkai gave Jay a soft smile.

 **A few months later...**

 **HAHAHAHA! I'm stopping there! I hope you all enjoyed! Nearly 2000 people have looked at this story! I don't believe that many of them continued but it still counts! I'm pretty happy about that though. School sucks. Anyway...Till next time my wolves!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey, my wolves! I hope you all had a good weekend! I smell something exciting in the air. At least for me. I can't speak for you all. My favorite Akuma shall be in this chapter! I will make sure of it! Let's get started! Enjoy!**

Adrien felt his heart flutter and his stomach did a flip every time his dark-haired crush. Her smile could light up his entire world. Her beautiful bluebell eyes were pools that he could drown in. Her silky hair urged him to run his hands through it.

Her kindness was admirable. Her courage could easily beat anyone else's. The creativeness she held inside could match anyone else in the world. She was just...amazing.

He wanted to tell how he felt. He wasn't going to back out of this. It had taken him a while to finally realize that Ladybug was never going to love him. It was obvious that they weren't meant for each other as he once thought.

Adrien looked around the school for Marinette. Adrien found her chatting with Alya. Alya glanced over at him. She must have noticed how nervous he was because she gave him a quick thumbs up and said goodbye to Marinette. Adrien approached Marinette as if she was a wild animal that would be scared off at any sudden movements. She turned around and saw him. She smiled and waved.

Adrien's heart started to beat faster. It was beating so loud, he thought that she would hear it. He tried to keep his cool.

"H-Hey," He stuttered.

"Hey, Adrien. What's up?" She asked, having no idea what was about to happen.

"Can I speak to you?"

"Sure."

Adrien led her down the stairs and into one of the corners.

"What did you need to tell me?" Marinette asked innocently.

"I um... I really really really like you, Marinette. I've liked you for a while now."

He heard her gasp and saw her eyes widened.

"I think you are beautiful and so smart and creative. I think you are so talented."

"Adrien..."

He watched her as a storm of emotions flew across her face.

"I... don't like you like that," She said, quietly.

Adrien felt his heart starting to splinter.

"That's ok. It was stupid anyway," He responded before running towards the school doors. He heard Marinette call out for him to stop.

His heart started to shatter. As he was running down the street, Plagg flew out of his jacket.

"Kid, stop a take a breath," He suggested, trying to comfort him the best he could.

Adrien halted.

"Why should I? No one loves me," He said, shaking the tears away.

"That's not true," Plagg argued.

"Really? Then who loves me?"

"Your teammates care about—"

"Care and love are two very different things, Plagg!" Adrien snapped before sitting down next to a trashcan.

"Well, then I love you," Plagg said. Adrien looked up at him through tears.

He held the kwami close and stayed there.

* * *

Marinette sat in her room.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Marinette sighed as she started to pace.

Tikki sat on her desk, watching her holder.

"Just give him time. Heartbreak needs time to heal," Tikki said, trying to give Marinette a soft smile.

Marinette looked out of her window.

"Maybe being Ladybug will help me clear my head," Marinette said. Tikki nodded and got ready to be sucked into the miraculous.

* * *

Moonwatcher raced across the rooftop. She leaped over mounds of snow in the way. She pushed her muscles to go faster. The freezing air stung her face.  
She smiled as her legs carried her towards the Eiffel Tower. She continued until her legs felt like they would break off. Moonwatcher settled on the Eiffel Tower.

She saw a couple of silhouettes jumping around. She guessed they were others. One looked to be Chat Noir. Another was Ladybug's. She thought she saw Carapace. She wasn't sure. When she was tired of sitting around, she stood up.

She ran towards the edge and backflipped off. She let out a howl. She fell down towards the ground. She used her legs to push off. She saw Wildfire. Moonwatcher smiled. She ran close behind him. Moonwatcher tapped his shoulder. When he stopped in confusion and looked back, she jumped over him before he saw her. He turned back towards her and screamed.

Moonwatcher laughed.

"It's not funny," He grumbled.

"I've done that at least twice!" Moonwatcher laughed. "It never changes!"

Moonwatcher gradually stopped laughing.

"I need to talk to you," She told him.

"Ok," He answered. She watched him for a quick moment. He had calming brown eyes. She could get lost in them. They were like his soul. Kind.  
She suddenly felt her throat go dry. She had butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

"I-I um..."

Wildfire watched her, a smile starting to crack through. He never thought that he would hear Moonwatcher stutter. On the battlefield, she was a fierce warrior that could not be stopped. Over the past few months, she seemed to really connect with her animal instincts which he had yet to achieve. She had grown faster and stronger. She seemed to have gotten smarter too. Carkai had warned him not to grow too close to her. He was going to listen to his kwami.

He snapped back into reality and tried to listen to what Moonwatcher had to say. That wasn't easy. His mother had finally started to come back home. She wouldn't stay for long and her and his dad would always be fighting, but she was home. Tonight, she said that she was coming over. He wanted to see her.

Something suddenly caught his attention.

"I like you."

The world froze. She what? Never in a million years would he have ever guessed that she liked him. Carkai's voice echoed through his head. Wildfire shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He choked out.

"I-I don't—"

"It's ok," Moonwatcher said abruptly. Wildfire stared at her. She had a smile plastered on her face. He watched her. It didn't look forced. Either she was a really good actor or she didn't care.

"I'll go now," She said, her voice dropping.

She leaped off in the night and Wildfire felt guilt eat at him. He looked away and hopped towards his house. Before he left, he heard a lonely howl.

* * *

Marinette walked into class. She tried to make eye contact with Adrien, but he refused to meet her gaze. He continued to look down at his desk, sorrowfully. Marinette sighed and sat down next to Alya.

Clouds blocked the sun. They were dark and growled. Rain poured down onto the roof. It all spilled down the side of the roof.

"What happened?" Alya whispered.

"He...I rejected him," Marinette whispered back.

"Oh. I thought you liked him. No. I _know_ you like him."

"Girls!" Mmd. Bustier snapped.

"Sorry," They both mumbled.

The lights flickered and a laugh echoed throughout the school.

Hope abruptly stood up and yelled," Nope!" She raced out of the room with others following her. Marinette and Alya stood up and followed everyone out of the door. Marinette glanced back to see Adrien was already gone. The school shook and kids screamed.

Everyone was suddenly transported to the basketball court. A woman hovered above the crowd. She was dressed in blue and red clothing and had fairy wings on her back. Her face had a large amount of makeup on. Black makeup in the shape of a butterfly covered most of her face. She wore a long dress with scarlet red coloring and dark blue edges. Her eyes were a piercing ocean blue. In her hand, she held a red wand.

Everyone grew quiet.

The fairy announced," My name is Butterfly! I was bullied for thinking that Hawkmoth might be misunderstood!"

Her eyes scanned the crowd and she gave them all a deranged smile.

She pointed her wand at someone in the crowd.

"Oh no! Put me down!" An all too familiar voice yelled. Marinette stood on her toes to see Moonwatcher hovering above the crowd.

"I'm lucky I transform so fast," She muttered.

"I will put on a magic show for you all," Butterfly announced.

"Wait! What!" Moonwatcher yelled.

Butterfly held out a hand and an ocean blue butterfly emerged.

"Oh no! Don't do it!" Moonwatcher threatened.

The butterfly flew towards Moonwatcher. She tried to bat it away. It landed on her nearly invisible bracelet. Moonwatcher went limp. Blue light covered her and it slowly faded. Everyone watched in horror. Butterfly dropped Moonwatcher to the ground. Whatever stood up, wasn't Moonwatcher. It was the same shape, but it didn't look like her.

She had long black hair with red highlights on each end. She had a black suit. On her chest was a patch of red fur. Her hands were covered with the color red. In the middle of her forearm was covered with orange fur. Around her elbow was yellow fur. It was the same for her legs. A long black tail extended from her lower back. A black mask covered her face. Her eyes were startling blue.

 **And I'm going to stop through for now. I hope you all enjoyed it! Till next time my wolves!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Heyyyyy... so you probably don't know this but I am a bit of a procrastinator. This will hopefully end up helping me with that. Right now, I am going to discuss something rather important. I know this story can touch on some serious matters. Now my story hasn't even scratched the surface for them (It will tho hopefully). Now I know my story isn't very popular, but there still is a chance that someone who is suicidal could be reading this. This might not apply to you, but please just keep reading this. You might end up being able to help. I am very aware of this myself. That is because I am suicidal. I feel comfortable telling you this because you don't know me. It just feels awkward telling this to someone I know. I know how it feels. Now, I am not** **very suicidal. I still am and I have tried to starve myself before. I understand how some people feel. I know what it feels like** **to think that no one loves you. I know what it is like to think that it never gets better. I know what it's like to wonder if anyone would care if I just died. But I am not also like this. I have happy moments and I believe that you all can too. If you are suicidal, I want you to try to smile. It could be about anything. It could be because it rained. You overheard a funny joke. Someone's reaction to something. I know sometimes it can be hard to find light when you feel like you are trapped in the darkness. Just try. Maybe eventually you will find yourself smiling more. Things get better. And I know you hear that a lot. That is because it is true. It just takes some time. I once read something that said," I have many scars. My scars remind me when life tried to break me but failed." This might not change anything, but you never know. Please just try. Try. I might not be able to prevent people from dying, but I can try. One more thing you. If you don't want to seek professional help, talk to a friend. Talk to someone you trust. They might not understand, but it will help to let it out. To everyone: Say "I love you" to everyone you love. Say "I like being around you". You never know whose day you'll make. You never know who could be going through something and you don't know about it. That is all I have to say. The chapter might be kind of short because of that. Oh! One more thing! Your comments make my whole damn week. I'm serious. :)Thank you all for being so supportive! This is going to be exciting! Now let's start! Enjoy!**

The thing that was supposedly Moonwatcher left out a blood curling snarl. Some of the kids in the front instinctively backed away. Marinette ran for the bathroom. As soon as she broke away from the crowd, everyone else scattered.

Butterfly growled in frustration and pointed her wand at a bunch of the lockers. They hovered in the air before flying towards the exits. The crashed against the doors with a loud metallic crash.

"Go find your little teammates, Beast. I only have two butterflies left," Butterfly commanded.

Beast glared up at Butterfly and stalked off. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed across the sky. Butterfly left to go find the power source of the school.

Ladybug crept out of a storage closet she had transformed in. She saw Chat Noir come out of the locker room. Ladybug's stomach twisted and butterflies furiously flapped around her belly. He glanced in her direction and nodded. Like the old days. Ladybug smiled at him and sprinted out towards Butterfly. Butterfly was busy destroying the power source. The whole school went dark and screams echoed through the empty hallways. Butterfly turned to see Ladybug and Chat Noir running towards her.

Ladybug's yo-yo sailed through the air. Butterfly dodged it but landed right in Chat's claws. She moved towards Chat and Chat leaped up and pinned her down. He put his baton against her neck to help him keep her down. Out of nowhere, Beast pounced on Chat. Ladybug pulled her off his back but it was too late. Butterfly was already up and gone. Beast smirked and stood there, watching there.

Ladybug saw a blue wing from the corner of her eye. She turned to see one of Butterfly's butterflies.

"Chat!" She warned. He turned and the beautiful creature landed on his ring. Immediately, he was swallowed by a blinding light.

"No! Chat!" Ladybug screamed. He fell to the ground. The light faded away, showing what he had become. His suit was now a snow white. His golden locks seemed to shine brighter even in the dark. Fangs sprouted from his top teeth. His eyes were the frightening same blue as Beast's.

"Chat Blanc," Beast said, a smirk running across her face.

Ladybug watched them in horror.

"Ladybug! Run!" A small voice yelled.

Ladybug turned to find Rose and Juleka peeking out from a corner. Ladybug took a glance back at her two teammates. They were both giving her a deranged smile.

"You haven't gotten to see my power yet," Beast said in a high pitched sweet voice.

The color from Ladybug's face drained. She held her yo-yo and turned around. Chat Blanc had disappeared and Beast stood alone. Beast held out her arm and her hand faced the sky. A small flame appeared over her hand. Ladybug heard a small gasp which must have been from Rose. Ladybug stood up straighter. She might be scared, but she needed to be brave for everyone else.

"You know, Ladybug, you aren't a good actor," Beast said, her gaze on the small flame.

Ladybug kept her face calm and showed no emotion.

"My fire can't physically hurt you," Beast said quietly, a smile starting to grow on her face. "But it can hurt you in other ways." Beast's eyes drifted towards Ladybug.

Ladybug immediately saw what Beast was about to do and got ready to throw her yo-yo. Beast slammed her hand on the concrete. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and was swept away towards a pole. Light traveled through the ground in a straight line. It came up under Rose and flew up at her. She got flung down on the ground and Juleka rushed to go help her.

Rose burst out crying. Juleka reached out to help her up, clearly concerned. Rose lashed out at her and she scratched Juleka's arm. Juleka jumped back away from Rose. Rose stood up and screamed as if she was a volcano just starting to explode. Rose collapsed on the ground, crying hysterically. Juleka backed away further and ran into the nearest room. Before she went in, she glanced at Rose with a sad look. She looked like she was about to go back to get Rose when Rose suddenly screamed in terror before yelling loudly. Juleka obviously changed her mind and raced inside the room.

 **That will be the end of this chapter. About before, don't worry about me. I will work it out. Maybe I won't. But no matter what, I will keep going. I just wait. I believe in all of you. You are all strong. Sometimes you just need to find it. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. That's what I believe. Enough of this sad talk! I hope you all have a good weekend! Till next time my wolves!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY! My life has been really busy lately and school is stressful and blah blah blah. I have not abandoned the story! Let's just get to the chapter! Enjoy!**

"I think it messes with their emotions," A voice whispered in Ladybug's ear.

"Aaaa!" Ladybug screamed, punching whatever was talking.

"Ow," Rena groaned, rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry, Rena," Ladybug apologized.

"It's what I get for sneaking up a pro," Rena said.

"Where are the others?" Ladybug asked.

"Here," A quiet male voice said.

Ladybug jumped and turned around. Wildfire stood there with an emotionless face.

"Oh come on! He didn't get punched!" Rena cried.

"And we're right here," Queen Bee said, coming from behind Rena. Carapace followed behind Queen Bee.

"I think the Akuma is in the wand," Carapace suggested.

"Oh please!" A dark voice said from behind Wildfire. Beast and Chat Blanc stood there.

"It is so obviously her wings!" Beast argued.

"No! It's her wand!" Chat Blanc shouted.

The heroes traded confused looks.

"Chat, are you stupid? It's her wings!" Beast yelled.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that's stupid! It's the wand!" Chat Blanc shouted.

They both glanced towards the heroes who looking confused. They both smirked.

"You know, now that I think about it. Maybe it's the necklace she wears around her neck," Beast said, her smile growing.

"Or maybe it's in the amethyst ring on her right hand," Chat added.

Beast took a step forward.

"Too bad you won't be able to find out. You'll be ripped to pieces," She growled.

"Or you'll be dust blowing in the wind," Chat threatened.

Beast took a sleek silver katana. Chat Blanc mumbled something and Cataclysm appeared in his right hand.

Their eyes looked up slightly.

"Maybe you'll be shredded," Beast said as bright light shot through the hall.

The heroes turned to find a black version of Carapace. His hood was pitch black and rimmed with silver. He pulled out his shield which had sharp blades protruding from his shield.

"No! Shelly!" Rena yelled, reaching her hand out towards him.

He flung his shield towards her and she barely dodged it.

The next few moments were a blur. Chat Blanc shot towards Ladybug, giving her almost no time to dodge. Beast tackled Queen Bee and Wildfire went to go help Rena with the demon Carapace who called himself Razorblade.

Wildfire felt like a coward when he went to help Rena. He just couldn't face Moonwatcher-er Beast.

 **Sorry. That will be all for now. I will post regularly now. And the fun part is just beginning...Hehehehehe! TILL NEXT TIME MY WOLVES!**


	24. The End

**Hey to anyone reading this. Sadly, I will not finish this story. I will be recreating it and hopefully, it won't be as pathetic as I find this one. If you are reading this, the new story will hopefully be out soon. That's all for now. I hope to see you there my wolves.**


End file.
